Dive to blue
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: Taito. Yama tiene problemas en casa y su vida es muuy triste. Alguien podrá salvarlo de hundirse en la tristeza? Muy triste
1. No one to call

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo sólo estoy escribiendo un fic.**

...:... Editado ...:...

**1. No one to call**

La una de la madrugada y la policía paró su auto frente a él.

"¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de tu casa?"

Preguntó una oficial bajando del auto. Preguntas y más preguntas, como ese niño en la escuela que le preguntó que le había pasado en la cara al ver que tenía un ojo hinchado. No quería responder sólo quedarse en silencio.

"Oye ¿No me oyes? Si no me respondes tendrás que acompañarme. ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

Insistió.

Esa era una buena pregunta. No sabía la respuesta, a juzgar por la hora podrían estar en cualquier lugar. Su mamá sin duda durmiendo con su nuevo esposo, en su casa, al otro lado de la ciudad. Su papá. ¿Quién sabe? Por ahí, en alguna cantina, bebiendo y malgastando el poco dinero que les quedaba para vivir.

"De acuerdo, si no vas a contestar ven conmigo, vamos a la delegación para que llamemos a tus padres."

Las palabras de la oficial lo hicieron reaccionar al instante.

"¡No! Yo… estoy bien acá es que estoy esperando a… alguien…"

Ahora si estaba en problemas, dar explicaciones es lo peor que hay.

"Es más de la una de la madrugada. No puedes estar en la calle a esta hora. Debes regresar a tu casa, ven te llevaré de una vez."

Ella no sabía pero la puerta de su casa estaba cerrada y él no tenía la llave, ni ninguna manera como entrar.

"Yo… Ya voy a mi casa. Es qué… me quedé sin la llave…la perdí cuando salía de la escuela."

Una mentira, de esas tenía varias.

"¿Y porque no le avisaste a tus padres de eso?"

Si la oficial seguía preguntando no iba a saber que inventarle, se le estaban acabando las ideas.

"Mi padre está de viaje. Fuera de la ciudad y yo perdí la llave de mi casa pero… Buscaré otra manera de entrar."

No salió muy buena la excusa pero por lo menos era algo.

"¿Qué dices? No te puedes quedar en la calle. Es muy peligroso. Tienes algún familiar donde te puedas quedar.¿Alguien a quien pueda llamar? Es que es tan tarde…"

La verdad si tenía una mamá que no lo quería ver y un hermanito menor que debía estar en media noche ahora.

"No. Pero… Mi mamá vive al otro lado de la ciudad, pero…"

No servía de nada, no tenía a donde ir, ni a quien llamar para quedarse esa noche aunque sea.

"Entonces te llevaré con ella. Sube a la patrulla."

Por fin consiguió solucionar el problema. Sin duda era una excelente policía y se felicitó por ello. Un caso más resuelto. El chiquillo tomó su maleta escolar del suelo y subió al auto. Ella satisfecha subió también pensando en que tan lejos estaba la casa de la dichosa mamá.

Cuando hubieron llegado, tuvieron que tocar varias veces para que les abran la puerta. El chiquillo se llamaba Yamato y no quería bajar de la patrulla. Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, salió de dentro un hombre alto envuelto en una bata. Se mostró asustado al verla, sin duda su presencia no era del todo agradable, siendo la hora que era.

"Buenas noches oficial. ¿Sucede algo?"

Ella por un momento vaciló pero luego respondió al saludo.

"Buenas noches, vengo a traer a este niño, Yamato, dice que su madre vive aquí. Lo encontré en la calle fuera de su casa porque perdió la llave y no puede entrar. Dice que su padre está fuera de la ciudad y como verá no puede quedarse solo en la calle."

El hombre la miró aún somnoliento y le dijo que iba a ir por su esposa.

La oficial esperó en la puerta hasta que de dentro salió una mujer rubia envuelta en una bata de tonos palidos.

"¿Sí oficial?"

No cabía duda que ella era la madre del chico, eran idénticos, como dos gotas de agua.

"Traigo a su hijo señora, lo encontré en la calle a altas horas de la noche y…"

La mujer sorprendida la interrumpió.

"No puede ser… mi hijo está durmiendo en su habitación ahora."

Fue el turno de la oficial de mirarla desconcertada.

"Está segura. Aquel chico en la patrulla me dice que aquí vive su madre y…"

"Le repito que mi hijo Takeru está en su habitación durmiendo."

Una nota de indignación se elevó en la voz de la supuesta madre. La oficial se sintió burlada. ¿Acaso ese chico se estaba burlando de ella?

"Espere un momento por favor."

Entonces se dirigió a la patrulla.

El chico ya no estaba ahí, había huido tan pronto ella se distrajo. Esto era el colmo ¿Había atravesado la ciudad entera para esto? Ella se sintió de lo más tonta.

"!Caray! Parece que alguien se estaba burlando de mi."

Siguió la oficial.

"Lo siento señora, disculpe la molestia."

"No tiene porque oficial."

Respondió la rubia sonriendo. La noche estaba fría y la bata que traía puesta hacía pobres esfuerzos por abrigarla. Dejó que la policía regresara a su patrullero, observando atentamente como se volvía a disculpar y se alejaba por la calle.

"Ese idiota dejo al chico afuera de nuevo. En fin, ese es problema de ellos, ya no mío."

Pensó. De verdad que estaba haciendo frío. Mejor regresar adentro, con su familia. Con un poco de suerte su pareja no haría preguntas ni comentaría nada al respecto. Sin duda su hijo, seguía durmiendo.

Era mejor que ella hiciera lo mismo.

**xxx**

Si le tomó a la oficial una hora y media llegar hasta la casa de su madre, a él a pie le tomó el resto de la noche. Llegó a casa cuando ya era de día. Agotado, extenuado, con ganas de echarse y morir de una vez. Entró al edificio oscuro donde vivía y se sentó en la puerta de su apartamento.

Cuando su papá volviera lo iba a patear y luego lo dejaría entrar de nuevo a la casa. Era lo usual, nada de que sorprenderse. Sentado abrazó sus piernas y colocó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. De repente podía dormir un poco antes de que su papá llegara. De repente ya estaba adentro y en cualquier momento iba a salir a buscarlo.

Tenía tanto sueño y estaba tan cansado…

**Continuará...**

* * *


	2. No place to call

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo sólo estoy haciendo un fic. He editado el fic. Si quieres la versión original entra a mi página web.**

**...: Editado :... **

* * *

**2. No place to call home  
**

No fue a la escuela ese día, estaba demasiado mal como para poner un pie fuera de casa. Cuando despertó del dulce alivio de quedar inconsciente se dirigió al baño. Luego de escupir un poco de sangre y un diente se lavó la cara. Ya era muy tarde y había dormido todo el día. No había nada en la alacena para preparar, así que tendría que hacer milagros.

El primer milagro sería ponerse de pie y salir a la tienda por algo para comer. El segundo milagro no caerse por las escaleras, porque sus piernas le hacían el trabajo más difícil. El tercer milagro sería aparecer dinero de la nada para poder comprar algo. De repente ese último sería el más fácil.

Después de sufrir mucho para arrastrarse a la tienda se apoyó en el mostrador. Mirando de pie al encargado suspiró agotado.

"Si sigues así un día te voy a ver saliendo con los pies por delante."

El dueño de la tienda soltó una risa sarcástica.

"Te equivocaste de lugar, la morgue está por otro lado."

Al oír eso pensó que no sería una mala idea ir hacia allá y pedir que por favor lo metan en una de esas gavetas para que pueda dormir eternamente.

"Ya, ya… no estas para bromas ahora. ¿No? ¿Qué te doy?"

Yamato reaccionó por fin y levantó la cabeza. La verdad que un par de calmantes no le harían mal o mejor aún una botella del veneno más potente. Eso estaría muy bien.

"Humm… Pueden ser unos fideos... ¿Y salsa de tomate?"

"Lo que necesitas es un doctor y un sacerdote… nada más. Voy por tu pedido. ¿Sólo eso?"

Tenía mucha razón, un médico… Hacía cuanto no lo veía uno… Desde la vez que su brazo se rompió por el impacto de un bat de baseball y que de paso resbaló hasta su cabeza. Estuvo tan mal esa vez que sintió los dedos fríos de la muerte tocándole la espalda.

"Ya está ricitos de oro. ¿Algo más?"

El tendero si que estaba de lo más cómico ese día, o al menos eso pensaba porque se reía de sus propios chistes.

"Creo que nada más. ¡Ah si! Cigarros y una latas de lo de siempre."

Como se podía olvidar de lo principal. Eso era imperdonable.

"Ahora si quieres que te maten ¿No? Mejor te vendo una automática para que sea más rápido. ¿No crees?"

Y el tendero se seguía riendo. No le daba risa el chiste, aunque un arma era una idea excelente, si tan solo pudiera conseguirla, sería perfecta para cuando su papá se le diera por jugar con él… Podía tomarla y terminar con el juego.

"Acá está. Lo anoto en tu cuenta… Sólo asegúrate que no te mate antes que me acabes de pagar lo que me debes."

Diciendo esto colocó los productos en una bolsa y se la entregó por fin.

Yamato hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa y se dio la vuelta. Si tuviera fuerzas para sonreír lo hubiera hecho, porque el comentario final si que le hizo gracia.

Tras otro calvario que resultó de subir escaleras y entrar a la casa se dispuso a cocinar de prisa antes que él volviera. Encendió la televisión para tener algo de ruido y no escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Le dolía tanto moverse, hasta respirar era una agonía. Sacó las ollas para cocinar los fideos y la puerta empezó a sonar. Ya había llegado y su tiempo en la tierra estaba por acabar si no se daba prisa. Mientras su papá entraba a la casa iban a pasar unos 10 minutos por lo menos, mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y maldecía a la puerta por moverse de ese modo y no dejarlo entrar. Luego le daba de patadas para luego vociferar y volver a meter la llave para entrar finalmente.

Cuando terminó el ritual de entrada, la cena estaba a medio cocinarse. Yamato acomodó los puestos de la mesa con rapidez.

"Buenas noches."

Saludó débilmente.

Como respuesta su papá lo agarro del brazo y lo empujó contra la mesa. Nada nuevo. Luego tomó de sobre la mesa las cervezas y se fue a vegetar en el sillón.

"La cena va a estar lista en un momento."

Yamato se incorporó frotándose las costillas magulladas y tuvo que esquivar una lata que salió volando hacia su rostro. Luego una botella que llegó volando a estrellarse contra él, llegó él.

"Esto no está helado."

Vociferó.

"Esto está frió. ¿Sabes la diferencia entre frío y helado? ¡Idiota!."

No esperaba que le respondiera, no necesitaba una respuesta, sólo quería matarlo a golpes y cualquier excusa era buena.

"Lo siento."

Susurró automáticamente mientras trataba de escaparse de su presencia tan cercana a su cuerpo.

"Sí que lo vas a sentir."

Añadió esbozando una sonrisa. Rápido asió su mano y lo empujó contra la cocina. La hornilla estaba encendida y la cena casi lista. El muchacho se dio un golpe con la olla caliente en el brazo. Ahogó un grito de dolor cerrando los ojos, pero para cuando su papá retiró la olla de la hornilla era demasiado tarde. No pudo evitar gritar cuando le puso la mano sobre el metal caliente.

Cuando él lo soltó se desplomó en el suelo aullando de dolor.

"A ver si ahora si puedes saber diferenciarlos."

Se reía mientras tomaba su botella fría y regresaba a tumbarse al sillón. Una vez se hubo desparramado en él empezó a vociferar por la cena

xxx

Una vez llegó a su cama empezó a hundirse en esfuerzos por conciliar el sueño. El dolor era tan intenso que las lágrimas no paraban de salir. ¿Ahora que le iba a responder a ese niño que siempre se le acercaba a preguntarle que le pasaba? La verdad, nunca. Una mentira, cual de todas las que había dicho. Si tuviera un centavo por cada una de las mentiras que había dicho en su vida… sería el chico más millonario del universo.

Las mentiras no conducen a nada bueno. Pero el camino que estaba siguiendo, no lo llevaba a ningún lado, sin embargo.

Y justo pensando en ese chico. Taichi se llamaba… Siempre se estaba metiendo en sus asuntos. Al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer que meterse en su vida. Cuando lo encontraba en el pasillo le preguntaba por la hinchazón de su rostro. En el almuerzo le preguntaba porque no comía y hasta una vez le quiso dar la mitad de su almuerzo. La verdad que hubiera aceptado feliz, pero tuvo que mentir de nuevo y se quedó de hambre.

Como ahora que se había ido a la cama sin cenar y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días estaba sin probar bocado. Con razón sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. La cena que le costó tanto esfuerzo conseguir estaba regada por la cocina y él mismo aún tenía algo de salsa de tomate en la ropa. Mezclada con sangre. Su papá lo había golpeado con la olla caliente y la comida la vertió por todos lados. Que desperdicio y encima ahora tenía que ir a pagar la cuenta con el tendero. Todo había salido mal, por lo menos si hubiera comido algo, eso hubiera sido algo muy bueno.

No podía dormir y necesitaba levantarse muy temprano para ir a la escuela. No podía dormir de todos modos, ahora se había puesto a pensar en ese chico Taichi que le ofrecía su almuerzo, si se lo volvía a ofrecer no lo iba a volver a rechazar.

xxx

A la hora de asistir a clases, extrañaba las horas de sueño que perdió la noche anterior. Necesitaba un descanso, dormir aunque fuera un poquito. Pero no era lo único que necesitaba también.

Por fin llegó la hora de almuerzo y sentía que iba a desfallecer si no comía algo, lo que fuera. Ese chico Taichi no estaba por ningún lado. Se sentó en el comedor a ver si se acercaba por algún lado pero ni rastro de él. Parece que de nuevo se iba a morir de hambre. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño a llenar su estómago con agua. Cuando estaba rumbo a su destino y en el pasillo empezó a sentirse mal, como si el mundo hubiera decidido girar de pronto. Se tuvo que agarrar de la pared para no caerse pero aún así su esfuerzo resulto inútil porque perdió el equilibrio. Cayó pero alguien evitó que se tocara al suelo.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Pero que pregunta más estúpida, pensó Yamato. Era obvio que no estaba bien si se andaba cayendo al suelo de la nada. Justo volteó a responderle con una mueca cuando se topó con unos ojos color chocolate, enormes, que lo miraban preocupado.

"Estoy bien."

Apenas un susurró con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

"Ya me puedes soltar."

Taichi se veía algo preocupado, sin embargo accedió a soltarlo. Una vez estuvo de nuevo en tierra firme empezó con sus preguntas.

"¿Qué te pasó en la mano?"

No se le escapaba ningún detalle, siempre estaba pendiente de todo.

"Me quemé cocinando la cena, en mi casa."

No se atrevió a mentir esta vez. Sin saber porque no se sentía capaz de mentirle a él.

"Debe dolerte mucho ¿No?"

¿Por qué lo miraba con tanta preocupación? Acaso le interesaba lo que le sucediera.

"Un poco."

Murmuró. Luego se fijó que Taichi traía en sus manos su almuerzo. Su estómago rugió de emoción. Se veía enorme, seguro su mamá le había preparado algo delicioso.

"¿Qué cocinabas?"

Volvió a preguntar, al parecer bastante interesado en su vida privada.

"Spaghetti."

Respondió mecánicamente Yamato, el hambre hacía que su estómago le doliera más que todoel resto de su cuerpo.

"Ese es uno de mis platos favoritos."

Pero que rayos, justo se le daba a Taichi por hablar cuando ya estaba por acabar el almuerzo y se agotaban sus posibilidades de ingerir algo comestible.

"Etooo hummm el almuerzo… Me olvidé el mío en casa… Crees que me puedas…."

No pudo seguir aunque su estómago protestaba muy fuerte. Le dio demasiada vergüenza y se puso colorado.

"Si quieres te puedo invitar. Mamá siempre me prepara demasiado que yo sólo no me lo puedo acabar. Ven vamos a sentarnos por ahí. Oye tienes suerte de que te hayas quemado la mano izquierda porque si no, no podrías escribir."

Al parecer luego de compartir el almuerzo y haberlo ayudado a solucionar algunos problemas referidos a su mano herida, Taichi sentía aún más interés hacia él. Pues no lo dejó en paz hasta que acabaron las clases.

Ese día le tocaba quedarse a hacer la limpieza del aula y Taichi se ofreció en hacer su trabajo. La verdad es que Yamato buscaba quedarse en la escuela lo más que podía con tal de no regresar a su casa. Una vez hubieron acabado se dirigieron rumbo a sus casas.

En el camino Taichi le contó acerca de su familia, de su hermanita llamada Hikari de 8 años. La edad de Takeru, pensó mientras caminaban. En ese momento ella estaba en sus clases de ballet. Kari quería ser bailarina y por eso le gustaba practicar. Luego le empezó a hablar de su mamá, que era ama de casa y le encantaban los niños, que a veces se enojaba con ellos porque eran muy traviesos. Yamato lo escuchaba en silencio, pensando que tenía que regresar a casa antes que su papá. Pero era viernes y esos días su papá se la pasaba con sus amigos tomando y jugando cartas. No iba a aparecerse hasta muy tarde en la noche.

"Ya llegamos."

Anunció Taichi cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta de un edificio muy distinto al que él conocía. Una zona de la ciudad por la que no pasaba a menudo, bastante tranquila. Entonces Yamato salió de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que sin querer había ido a parar a la casa de Taichi.

"Yo ya me voy."

Se despidió, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

"Quédate a cenar. A mamá le encantan las visitas. Ella no se enoja nunca si traigo a mis amigos. Pasa… ven para que conozcas a Kari."

Lo tomó de la mano sana y ese contacto fue como electricidad atravesando su cuerpo.

"Per..."

Yamato estaba nervioso.

Que pasaba con él, acaso tenía miedo de entrar. No todas las mamás son iguales, si su mamá no lo quería ver no era que todas las madres fueran alérgicas a él. Nada podía perder, a lo mucho que ella lo largara de su casa, como hacía la suya cuando la iba a ver. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo fue llevado de la mano por Taichi a la presencia de su mamá.

" Maaaaaamiiii ya llegué."

Gritó al entrar.

La casa estaba tan ordenada y limpia, parecía una casa de las revistas. Al verla se sintió dentro de una. Taichi lo abandonó en la sala, junto con sus zapatos y fue en busca de su mamá. De pronto se sintió tan ajeno a ese espacio tan confortable, como un pez fuera del agua. Para su tranquilidad no tardaron en salir, ella jalada de la mano por su hijo.

"Hola, Yamato."

Él no pudo contener la emoción al oír su voz suave y maternal. Se ruborizó un poco y bajó la cabeza. Luego se dio cuenta que debía responder el saludo por lo menos.

" Buenas tardes señora."

Casi no le salía la voz, pero a ella no le importó. Sólo sonrió y le acarició la cara.

"¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?"

Ella lo miró con tristeza al notar su cara magullada.

" ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"

Ella era más preguntona que su hijo. No pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza. No podía mentirle también. Le mentía a todo el mundo, pero a ella…

"Mamaaaa me muero de hambre… ¿Qué hay para cenar?"

Taichi al rescate. Por lo menos eso sirvió para distraerla y que se olvidara de esperar por la respuesta.

"Me imagino que deben estar hambrientos."

Su mamá sonreía mientras preparaba la mesa. Yamato se acercó a ayudarla, aunque su mano herida le dolía muchísimo.

Las madres lo saben todo, aunque no sea la tuya, tienen un instinto para los dolores de los hijos. Ella hizo que se sentara en una silla y se dispuso a curarlo.

Yamato estaba sorprendido. La mamá de Taichi le sacó la venda con cuidado y dio un pequeño grito al ver la herida.

"Pobrecito, debe dolerte mucho. Te voy a curar la herida, hijo pásame las vendas del botiquín."

Ella se puso de pie y trajo una pomada que la frotó sobre la palma herida.

"A ver Yamato, vas a ser valiente ¿Si? Esto va a doler un poco."

Ella estaba sufriendo tanto como él. Un pedazo de la venda se le había pegado a la carne viva y tenía que retirarla.

" Va a doler un poquito pero tienes que resistir. Mira toma mi mano, si te hago doler mucho me aprietas ¿Si?

El chico asintió en silencio.

" Ewww eso es asqueroso."

Exclamó Taichi al ver la herida.

"Hijito, amor, hazte a un lado. A ver… lo haré con cuidado, con mucho cuidado… ya… Casi…. Ya está….."

Ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él, ella compartía su dolor.

" Has sido muy valiente Yamato."

Ella le acariciaba la cara de nuevo.

Al rato, se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron como una familia. Llegaron el papá de Taichi y su hermanita. Ella era adorable, le hizo acordar a Takeru. Su papá era un hombre bastante bromista y alegre. Era un lugar maravilloso, jamás pensó que algo así pudiera existir si no era en la televisión. Cenaron en medio de bromas, conversaron de lo que le había pasado en el día. Yamato se sentía como en casa.

El tiempo voló y ya era hora de irse a casa. Era muy tarde. El papá de Taichi se ofreció a llevarlo.

"No es necesario. En serio mi casa está muy cerca, además tengo que pasar por un par de lugares antes de regresar a casa."

Alegó Yamato. De verdad tenía que hacer un par de cosas antes de regresar. Así que tomó su maleta y agradeció a todos.

Esa noche cuando estuvo echado en su cama se puso a pensar en Taichi, en su familia, en lo bien que la había pasado. Acarició la venda que la mamá de Taichi le había puesto y se dio cuenta que el dolor ya le iba pasando. Así antes de poder conciliar el sueño le dio un vistazo a su vida y se dio cuenta que no tenía un lugar a donde ir, ni que se asemejara en algo a un hogar.

**Continuará...**


	3. No pain no gain

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo un fanfic. Este fic ha sido editado, si quieres ver la versión original entra a mi página web.**

* * *

**3. No pain, no gain **

Pasaron varios días desde que Taichi lo llevó a conocer a su familia. Sin quererlo, Yamato se sentía bien cuando estaba cerca de él. Taichi compartía su almuerzo con él todos los días y siempre estaban juntos. Aunque siempre le hacía miles de preguntas él sabía como hacer para que no sospechara. Ahora ir a la escuela no era una vía de escape a quedarse en casa con su padre desempleado aventándole lo que tuviera a la mano cada vez que lo veía, ahora era un lugar placentero porque por fin tenía un amigo con quien conversar.

Cada tarde cuando acababa la escuela Yamato se dirigía a su trabajo, tenía que trabajar para pagar las cuentas. Su papá había perdido su empleo debido a su problema con el alcohol. Además ya estaba bien cerca el cumpleaños de su hermanito y quería comprarle un regalo. Esa era la única forma en la que podría verlo porque su mamá lo quería fuera de su nueva vida.

Trabajaba hasta que se hacía de noche. Salía a toda velocidad del trabajo y llegaba para tenerle lista la cena a su papá. A veces no podía evitar salir un poco tarde y eso le traía muchos problemas.

Una vez llegando de su trabajo su papá ya había llegado a la casa. Escucho bulla adentro, sonido de carcajadas y cuando abrió la puerta una humareda le dio la bienvenida. Al parecer él había decidido invitar a sus amigos a jugar a la casa. Estaban todos sentados a la mesa humeando como chimeneas mientras se carcajeaban ebrios. Al entrar saludo suavecito porque quería pasar desapercibido. Su papá se levantó del asiento y lo empujó contra una pared.

"¿Dónde andabas?"

Su aliento apestaba a licor.

"Estaba en el trabajo y recién salgo y…"

No lo dejó terminar porque de un empujón lo lanzó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta por fuera. Más carcajadas resonaron afuera.

Yamato trató de tranquilizarse un poco… Se levantó del suelo y se sentó en su cama. Se quitó el uniforme muy rápido temiendo que alguien entrara por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Afuera seguían sonando los borrachos. Luego que se hubo puesto su ropa de diario decidió esperar lo siguiente. Algo tramaba su papá y era cuestión de esperar. Pasó un rato y decidió que debía aprovechar el tiempo en hacer sus deberes. No tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlos y menos para esconder su cuaderno debajo de la cama. La puerta se abrió de improviso y una figura oscura y enorme entró. De nuevo la puerta se cerró por fuera.

El sujeto lo levantó de un brazo de sobre su cama y le planto un beso en los labios. Eso era repugnante. Tenía muy mal sabor. Luego sujetó sus manos para impedir que se le escape y lo tiró sobre su cama. Yamato estaba asustado pero silencioso.

El amigo de su papá se le fue encima a seguir besándolo en la boca, en el cuello, en el pecho. Ya le habían advertido que el chico no iba a ser tan fácil así que tomó sus precauciones justo antes de que Yamato viera la oportunidad y empezara a patalear.

"Quédate quieto."

Le ordenó y al darse cuenta que no le iba a obedecer lo agarró a bofetadas.

" Esshhcussha bien mocoso… tú eres mi premio… entiendes así que ahoraaaa yo mee voy a cobrar lo que essh mío. Ahoaraa quédate quieto porque tío Tony va a jugar contigo un ratitito."

Y tío Tony se echó sobre él y le sacó la ropa con dificultad. Tío Tony también le separó las piernas y empezó a juguetear con su miembro flácido. Tïo Tony ya no podía más y lo penetró con mucha fuerza. Una vez tío Tony hubo acabado, Yamato estaba sangrando y lloraba sobre su almohada. Tío Tony se puso de pie más ebrio que nunca y se dirigió a la puerta tambaleándose.

Cuando se quedó solo no podía parar de llorar. Intentó ponerse de pie y sin conseguirlo se fue al suelo. Se puso su ropa interior y una camiseta encima. Tenía que ir al baño a lavarse la herida. Y si quedaban algunas pastillas para el dolor, se las iba a tomar todas. Consiguió llegar a la puerta y se arrastró al baño, al parecer sin ser visto. Una vez dentro intentó cerrar la puerta pero un brazo enorme lo detuvo. No pudo contener un grito cuando vio a su papá entrar al baño.

"¿Quién te dijo que podías salir de tu habitación?"

"Es que necesito…"

Las palabras se derritieron en su garganta seca como el desierto. No importaba lo que le dijera, su papá no entendía razones y en ese estado menos aún. Si le decía anda a tu habitación entonces tenía que regresar como sea, si no es que quería volver allá a punta de patadas.

Se puso de pie ayudado por su papá que de un jalón casi le arranca el brazo. Lo empujó afuera del baño y notó la sangre chorreando por su ropa interior.

"Demonios." Masculló su papá.

" Lo volvió a jalar adentro del baño y lo aventó hacia la ducha."

Toma un baño y regresa a tu habitación. Aún tienes mucho trabajo por hacer.

Yamato no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

" Por qué…"

Atinó a decir.

"Tú eres el premio de esta noche. No querrás que los invitados se sientan incómodos y no quieran venir a jugar de nuevo ¿No? No quieres ver a tu papito molesto contigo. ¿No? Así que mejor… mejor date prisa en la ducha y quiero verte bien limpio. No me hagas venir aquí por ti."

Sólo asintió a la nueva orden. Sin decir nada más se metió a la ducha y se quitó la ropa mientras su papá lo miraba.

"Si te portas bien… luego tú y yo vamos a jugar. ¿Quieres eso? Sé que te gusta mucho jugar con papá."

Su mano ahora estaba en la espalda del chico, descendiendo despacio hasta rozar sus glúteos.

Yamato estaba temblando, pero no de frió. No podía voltear a verlo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el chorro de agua cayera sobre él. Su papá lo dejó solo para que acabara. No sin antes darle 5 minutos para estar listo.

Esa iba a ser una larguísima noche.

**xxx**

No salió de su casa en dos días, pero no fue a la escuela una semana entera. Esa misma semana renunció a su trabajo.

Justo para el sábado había juntado lo suficiente para comprarle un regalo a Takeru. Al parecer su papá no se había acordado de la fecha. Mejor para él. Buscó en su guardarropa algo que ponerse. No podía aparecerse vestido como un pordiosero, tenía que verse bien. Buscó y buscó algo que no estuviera muy manchado, descolorido, roto o muy remendado. Perdió mucho tiempo viendo eso hasta que por fin encontró un pantalón que no usaba nunca. Se lo puso y le quedó muy grande, demasiado. Ni modo, no había de otra. Escogió de las camisetas la menos malograda. Cuando estuvo listo salió de su casa sin hacer ruido. Aún era temprano así que se tomó su tiempo para ir a la tienda en donde había de comprar el regalo de Takeru.

Estaba muy nervioso. Apenas compró el regalo se dirigió a la estación del tren y abordó el que lo conducía al otro lado de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su mamá se detuvo en la puerta. No se atrevía a tocar la puerta. De repente ella salía y lo botaba. De repente no estaban en casa, quizá era un mal momento y no debió venir. Pero se moría por ver a su hermanito. Cuando veía a Taichi jugando con su hermanita tenía ganas de correr a abrazar a Takeru.

De nuevo pensaba en Taichi, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

No se podía quedar todo el día ahí parado. Quizá podría tocar la puerta y dejar el regalo y correr para que no lo vieran. El ver a Takeru le iba a traer problemas con su papá, sin duda. Pero estaba decidido y necesitaba hacerlo. Había venido desde lejos y no podía acobardarse en ese momento. Apretó el botón del timbre y no tardó mucho en aparecer su mamá en la puerta.

Ella estaba tan bonita como la recordaba, no, mucho más bonita.

"¿Qué quieres aquí?"

Ella cambió su expresión de alegría por la de fastidio al ver de quien se trataba.

" No habrás venido con tu padre ¿No?"

"No mamá, vengo solo."

Estaba temblando de nervios."

Le traje un obsequio a Takeru yo quería verlo porque…."

La verdad que ella lo ponía muy nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara.

"Dame que yo se lo daré."

Ella estiró la mano en plan de quitarle el paquete.

"Pero yo… quería dárselo yo mismo mamá… Hace mucho no lo veo y lo extraño mucho… Por favor quiero verlo y me voy."

Ella era capaz de arrojar el paquete a la basura apenas cerrara la puerta. Y con lo que le había costado juntar el dinero… Su mirada era intensa, severa y fastidiada.

" Será mejor que te vayas. No tienes nada que hacer acá y lo sabes."

Estaba por cerrarle la puerta.

"Sí mamá, me voy pero… Por favor dale esto a Takeru, por favor."

Le tendió el obsequio y ella lo recibió con sus manos blancas.

"De acuerdo, pero ya vete. No te quiero ver por acá, ni a ti ni a tu padre."

"Si, como quieras. Etoooo ¿Le puedo escribir una nota a Takeru? Me gustaría que sepa que lo extraño mucho y que siempre me acuerdo de él y…"

Ella lo interrumpió levantando sus dedos, uno de sus dedos finos, de la misma mano donde tenía su nuevo aro matrimonial.

" Yo le daré el mensaje. Ahora si vete por favor. En cualquier momento vienen los invitados y…"

"Si, ya me voy."

No podía ocultar la tristeza que sentía. No era justo, había venido de tan lejos para verlo y ahora ella no lo dejaba. Pero bueno, el mundo no es justo, si no fuera así nunca lo habría separado de su hermanito.

La puerta se cerró tras él. Una puerta más que se cerraba. Ahora tendría que regresar a su vida miserable, dentro de cuatro mugrosas paredes sin salida, sin escape. No podía ni siquiera ver a su hermano un momento. ¿Acaso ella no sabia que su hermanito era lo que lo mantenía vivo? Si no fuera por Takeru hace rato habría dejado que su papá lo mate y se habría ahorrado muchos malos ratos. Pero él quería mantenerse vivo para que algún día se pudieran reunir de nuevo. Para eso tenía que ser fuerte y evitar que lo maten en casa, ahorrar mucho dinero para poder irse de su casa y poder estar con su hermanito.

Sólo era un tonto sueño, en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a pasar, porque su papá lo iba a matar tarde o temprano. Pero a pesar de ello, mantenía la esperanza viva. Avanzó unos pasos, pensando en que regresando a casa él lo iba a matar a golpes. Entonces se dio cuenta que este era quizá la última vez que iba a ver a su hermano. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Regresó a la puerta y se plantó en ella. Volvió a tocar el timbre y de nuevo su mamá volvió a atender.

"Quiero ver a mi hermano."

Tragó el nudo en la garganta.

" Por favor."

Ella lo miró con desprecio.

" Vete de aquí ahora."

"Por favor mamá, de verdad quiero verlo porque sé que va a ser muy difícil que pueda volver a verlos y …"

Ella de nuevo interrumpió.

" No me interesa en lo más mínimo. Tú te quedaste con tu padre, tú le perteneces. ¿O ya no te acuerdas? Vete con él y no vuelvas a molestar acá."

No tenía porque decirlo así, no tenía porque recordárselo.

"Por favor. Por favor mamá, he venido desde muy lejos y cuando vuelva a casa papá me va a matar porque no sabe que he venido y tú sabes que cuando él se pone así…"

"No me importa. ¡Vete!"

Ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Por favor…."

Volvió a suplicar. ¿Ella no entendía acaso como se estaba sintiendo?

" Por favor mamá… por favor…"

Se iba a negar de nuevo cuando de detrás de la puerta salió su nuevo esposo.

"Natsuko, no seas tan dura con él, ya déjalo entrar."

Le dijo. Ella puso cara agria y estaba a punto de protestar cuando él la hizo a un lado con mucho cuidado.

" Pasa."

Yamato saludó tímidamente y entró a pesar de la mala cara de su mamá.

"Natsuko, me haces el favor de ir por Takeru…"

Le dijo su esposo. Ella con peor cara aún lanzó un gruñido que no se vio bien en su lindo rostro.

"En seguida viene tu hermano. Sí vienes desde tan lejos por lo menos debes poder verlo. El se pondrá muy feliz de verte."

El esposo de su mamá parecía bastante agradable. Seguro la quería mucho y quería mucho a Keru. Eso era lo importante, que los quisiera mucho a los dos y que no les hiciera nunca daño.

"¿Qué te pasó en la mano?"

Preguntó el adulto al ver su mano aún vendada.

"Me quemé haciendo la cena para mi papá."

Respondió muy bajito. La verdad este sujeto se veía muy agradable pero aun tenía sus dudas.

"Sabes cocinar. Veo que ayudas a tu papá en la casa. Eso está muy bien. ¿Qué tal te va en la escuela?"

"Me va bien."

"Ya veo. Me parece que has adelgazado un poco desde la última vez que te vi. ¿No? Estas comiendo bien, un chico de tu edad debe alimentarse muy bien para poder crecer sano. Espero que estés comiendo comida nutritiva y no las golosinas que le encantan a tu Takeru…"

Yamato intentó sonreír pero ya no se acordaba como se hacía eso. Así que hizo una mueca de nuevo.

" Esto… traje un obsequio para Keru… no sé dónde lo puso mi mamá no sé si…"

"Un obsequio…"

Lo que botó a la basura, pensó el sujeto. Natsuko de verdad lo detesta para botar lo que le trae a su hermano. A veces no la entiendo.

" No te preocupes que voy a traerlo, lo dejó en la cocina."

El esposo de su mamá lo dejó solo un momento. De nuevo se sentía fuera del agua. La sala estaba muy bien decorada, podía ver algunos adornos que estaban en su casa antes de que ella partiera.

En uno de los muebles había una foto de Takeru y su mamá. Él no tenía fotos de ellos. Todas las fotos estaban en el cuarto de su papá y ese no era un lugar donde le gustara entrar. Había más fotos que graficaban la nueva vida que habían emprendido. Ella se veía muy hermosa, más hermosa de cuando vivían juntos. Takeru se veía más feliz de cuando vivía con él. De nuevo se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

"Deja eso en su sitio."

La voz de su mamá lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento, mamá. Sólo estaba mirando la foto y…"

Sin darse cuenta había tomado el portarretratos de su sitio y lo tenía en sus manos. Sus dedos húmedos estaban manchando el vidrio que protegía la foto.

"Déjala donde estaba, no tienes porque tocar nada, esta no es tu casa. Takeru está por bajar. Lo ves y te vas y no te quiero ver de nuevo por aquí. ¿Quedó claro?"

"Sí mamá, como digas."

Yamato devolvió la foto con cierta pena. Le hubiera gustado quedársela. Hasta iba a pedírsela pero no quería hacerla enojar más.

Takeru bajó las escaleras corriendo.

"Onichaaaaaaaaannnn."

Y se tiró sobre su hermano.

" Oni chan te extrañé mucho. Eres malo, no vienes a verme."

Le reclamó el pequeñuelo.

Tienes razón Keru, hace tiempo no te veo. Y has crecido mucho y ya eres un niño muy grande. Te traje un obsequio… feliz cumpleaños hermanito."

Yamato recordó como se sonreía, Keru era especialista en hacerlo sonreír.

"Que bueno que viniste onichan. Te quiero mucho."

Takeru lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, tanta que estaba abriendo viejas heridas y refrescando viejos moretones.

"Si pero ya se tiene que ir, cielo. Así que despídete de él."

Natsuko se acercó a los dos para separarlos de nuevo.

¿De verdad ya te vas oni chan?"

El rostro de Takeru cambió de alegría a tristeza de manera dramática.

Que no hubiera dado Yamato por decirle que no, que se iba a quedar junto a él para siempre. Que no hubiera dado por quedarse en esa casa tan bonita y ordenada, con su mamá tan hermosa y con un papá que lo quiera mucho. Tragó un nudo enorme que se había formado en su garganta al ver a su hermanito tan triste.

"Perdóname Keru, pero mamá tiene razón, ya me tengo que ir."

Takeru no entendía porque tenía que irse.

"Pero mami… dile que se quede por favor."

"Lo siento amorcito pero tu papá lo está esperando. Por eso ya tiene que irse. ¿No es verdad? "

Ella hablaba en serio, ya tenía que irse.

Al mencionarle a su papá Takeru se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego le dijo.

" Onichan… que bueno que viniste. Te extrañé mucho, quería verte. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido a verme. Tienes que venir otro día pero que papá no te esté esperando para estar más rato juntos."

"Sí Keru."

Le respondió su hermano. Se agachó con cierta dificultad y lo cargó con ternura.

" Te vas a portar muy bien y vas a cuidar mucho a mamá. ¿De acuerdo? Cuando vuelva por ti vamos a poder estar juntos todo el tiempo que quieras."

Takeru sonrió de nuevo, al parecer ya no estaba tan triste y creía de verdad en que su hermano iba a volver a verlo pronto.

"Sí Onichan. Te quiero mucho."

Yamato sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído en su vida. Puso a su hermanito en el suelo e hizo una venía suave a modo de despedida a su madre y se dirigió a la puerta. El esposo de su mamá llegó con el obsequio.

"¿Ya te vas? Tan pronto."

"Sí, tiene cosas que hacer y nosotros también."

Natsuko estaba irritada y harta de esta escena.

"¿Vas a ir a la estación del tren? Te llevo en el auto."

El esposo de su mamá si que era amable.

" Vamos Takeru, vamos a llevar a tu hermano a tomar su tren."

"Siii… onichannnn vamos a tomar el tren."

Takeru saltó de la emoción.

"No será necesario, Yomi. ¿No es verdad? Además tenemos cosas que hacer, en cualquier momento van a venir los invitados y Takeru no pueden venir y que tu no estés. Y además necesito que me ayudes a recibirlos, así que no creo que sea conveniente que salgas."

Natsuko quería que ese niño se vaya ya de su casa y de su vida. De repente si ella se ofrecía a llevarlo era para arrojarlo a las vías del tren.

Yomi, que así se llamaba el esposo, estaba a punto de protestar contra la decisión. Pero antes que pasara algo semejante Yamato intervino agradeciendo la amabilidad de todos y diciendo que era mejor retirarse. Se despidió de nuevo de su madre con una reverencia y Yomi quien lo acompañó a la puerta.

"Es una lástima que ella se ponga así. A veces hace y dice cosas que no son lo que siente"

Le decía al niño.

" Bueno… tienes que entenderla."

Yamato asintió con la cabeza dispuesto a irse pronto para no seguir fastidiando a su mamá.

"Espera."

Lo detuvo Yomi."

Entró a la sala y regresó al momento."

"Toma esto. Veo que te gustó mucho, es una foto muy artística, aunque tu mamá dice que sale cachetona."

Yamato no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Yomi le estaba regalando la foto que estaba sobre el mueble.

"Muchas gracias, muchas…."

"No tienes porque agradecerme. Gracias por venir, has hecho muy feliz a tu hermanito."

Le dijo sonriendo. Yamato hizo de nuevo una venia torpe y salió de la casa.

Yomi volvió a la sala y tomó el regalo de Yamato, para ponerlo a buen recaudo. Se lo llevo a Takeru que estaba con su mamá en el comedor."Me olvidaba, esto te trajo tu hermano.

Takeru lo recibió sonriendo y corrió a su habitación a abrirlo. Cuando se quedaron solos Natsuko que se veía aun enojada le dijo a su esposo.

" No tenías porque darme la contra allá adentro. Sabes lo que pienso de que ese chico venga a esta casa."

"Es tu hijo después de todo. Y mira lo feliz que está Takeru. Anda, no te enojes. Si quise llevarlo a la estación de tren es porque está bien lejos si vas a pie y el pobre niño va a tener que ir hasta allá cojeando todo el camino."

Natsu seguía iracunda.

"No me digas que no notaste que tu hijo estaba cojeando y tenía marcas en la cara…"

Yomi se veía sorprendido y hasta fastidiado con ella, por su actitud hacia su propio hijo.

"Ya te dije que no me interesa lo que le pase. Ya no es mi responsabilidad. Además que seguro que anda en la calle buscando pleitos, no sé para que viene para acá. Si es igualito a su padre."

**xxx**

El viaje en tren no duró demasiado, o era que sintiéndose tan contento no sentía la distancia. Llegó a su casa más temprano de lo que planeó, pero contento porque pudo ver a su hermanito y como si fuera poco le había regalado la foto que tanto le gustó. No existía casi nada sobre la tierra que lo podría hacer sentir mal ahora. Bueno, casi nada. Ocultó lo mejor que pudo la foto entre sus ropas. No quería que se la quitara.

Entró a su casa en silencio, rogando al cielo que su papá no estuviera, de ser así sería el día más perfecto de toda su vida. Al parecer no había nadie así que fue a su habitación y dejó su preciado tesoro bien escondido. Luego salió a prepararse algo de comer y cuando atravesaba el pasadizo de la casa se topó con él. Había estado echado en el sillón todo el tiempo.

No le dijo nada, nunca le decía nada antes de empezar a molerle los huesos. Pensó en escapar pero no había salida posible, su papá le estaba bloqueando la única salida posible.

El primer golpe fue un puñetazo que le dio directamente en la mejilla y lo mandó al suelo. Luego vinieron las patadas. Lo atrapó del brazo y lo llevó arrastró al baño, lo metió a la ducha y se sacó su cinturón de cuero. Le empezó a pegar hasta que se estuvo tan cansado que ya no pudo más.

"No quiero que vuelvas a ir a ver tu hermano. Tu madre llamó para decirme que estuviste ahí. Pobre de ti que me entere que les has dicho algo. Te mueres, te mueres."

Y le siguió pegando con fuerzas renovadas por la cólera. No le iba a responder, no valía la pena responderle porque no lo iba a escuchar. Una vez acabó de golpearlo abrió la llave del agua. La base de la tina empezó a teñirse de sangre.

Limpia esto y vete a tu habitación. Tienes trabajo que hacer esta noche. Te he conseguido algo bueno así que date prisa."

Entonces se quedó sentado en el suelo de la tina, mojado y sangrando. Había sido un día muy bueno, había visto a su hermano, pero ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de disfrutar tanto. Sabía lo que le esperaba para la noche, pero ahora que había pasado momentos tan felices, aunque breves, eso era suficiente para poder soportar cualquier sufrimiento. Se puso a pensar en la foto que escondió en su cuarto y eso lo hizo sonreír un poquito.

**Continuará...**


	4. No more shooting stars

**Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece. Yo sólo estoy haciendo un fanfic. Este fic ha sido editado.**

**...: Editado:...**

**

* * *

**

**4. No more shooting Stars**

Esa mañana se levantó temprano aunque con bastante dificultad. Una vez de pie sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Sentía cierta humedad incomoda acompañadas de un profundo dolor. Aún no dejaba de sangrar. Le comunicó a su papá el malestar, porque ya era insoportable, él solo lo ignoró y lo encerró en su habitación para que lo dejara en paz. La visión se le tornó borrosa y tuvo que detenerse para no irse al suelo. Caminó un poco y las piernas no le dieron más.

Nunca le costó tanto irse a la escuela. Ya no quería volver a casa. Si era necesario se quedaría viviendo en la calle.

Cuando regresó a la escuela y Taichi lo vio corrió a preguntarle el porque de su ausencia.

"Estuve enfermo."

Le respondió en tono bastante cortante y siguió caminando por el pasillo rumbo al salón. Ya no quería saber nada con Taichi, no quería saber ni de él, ni de su familia maravillosa, ni nada. De nuevo sentía que la visión le fallaba.

"Ya veo, estás bastante pálido. Vienes a mi casa para que te pongas al día con las tareas."

Taichi se veía bien preocupado por él. Ya casi le daba pena rechazarlo.

"No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer."

Respondió pensando que no quería tener que hacerlas

"Pero, que puede ser más importante que la escuela. Mira que no hay nada más importante que esto. Si sales mal en la escuela tendrás problemas y no querrás estar estudiando en las vacaciones. A parte sólo tenemos 11 años, no tenemos que preocuparnos de mucho, estudiar y pasarla bien y obedecer a nuestros padres. No es la gran cosa. ¿No crees?"

Taichi no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué era lo más importante? Quizá para él era lo más importante del mundo. Lo más importante era seguir vivo y poder reunirse algún día con su hermano. La escuela no importaba, el futuro no importaba, porque no había futuro.

Sí tenían 11 años pero se sentía tan cansado como para seguir viviendo, las piernas le pesaban, la cabeza le iba a estallar. De nuevo sentía que se el mundo se le venía encima. De nuevo la visión se le hacía borrosa

"¿Te molestó lo que dije? No te enojes conmigo."

Taichi se asustó mucho, sobre todo cuando Yamato se desplomó en el suelo frente a él.

Xxx

Cuando abrió los ojos muy lentamente, aún se sentía medio mareado. Estaba echado sobre algo suave y confortable. De pronto unos ojos color del chocolate aparecieron en su aún borroso campo visual.

"Me asustaste mucho. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Pensé que te habías muerto…"

¿Taichi había estado llorando? Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y la voz medio quebrada.

"De verdad me asustaste… Estabas muy frió y yo creía que…."

Se le volvió a quebrar la voz.

El rubiecito estiró su mano y tomó la mejilla de Taichi, era tan suave. Atrapó una lágrima con sus dedos. Una lágrima por mi, pensó.

Estaban solos en la enfermería y él reposaba sobre una cama. Taichi sonrió y se secó las lágrimas, algo avergonzado.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Preguntó con tono de reproche. Taichi siempre quería saberlo todo. No podía decirle nada, sin embargo. Aunque no entendía a que se refería. ¿Decirle que? De qué estaba hablando.

Tal vez ya lo sabían todo, mientras dormían habían descubierto sus secretos. Ahora lo iban a enviar a un orfanato y ahora jamás iba a volver a su hermano. Lo que era peor, cuando su papá se enterara lo iba a matar de una vez y por todas. No, lo peor era que si Taichi se enteraba de lo que había estado haciendo, lo que le impidió ir a la escuela por varios días, el motivo porque se sentía tan mal. No iba a poder soportarlo, no quería que Taichi se enterara de eso. No.

"Matt ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal y aún sigues enfermo? Pensé que éramos amigos. Pero no debiste venir a la escuela si seguías mal. Yo te hubiera llevado las tareas a tu casa si era necesario. Ahora no importa, tienes que ponerte bien. Tienes que descansar hasta que te pongas mejor."

"Estaré bien."

Respondió pensando que cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en casa.

Ya no podía volver a ese lugar, ni podía estar ahí un minuto más sin sentirse mal. Ese lugar lo ahogaba de malos recuerdos. Esas paredes le recordaban que tenía que hacer lo que sea por traer dinero a la casa, hacer lo que su papá le ordenaba hacer. Los días felices habían quedado muy atrás. Los recuerdos bonitos ya no estaban en casa. Todas las cosas de su mamá y su hermano se fueron con ellos. La casa se quedó desnuda y vacía. Aunque el hizo lo posible por mantenerla limpia y bonita al principio, su papá no colaboraba y la llenaba de botellas, latas y colillas de cigarro. El limpiaba para que su papá ensuciara.

Taichi le puso la mano en la frente para ver como iba la fiebre. Ya casi había desaparecido. Sonrió aliviado.

"Ahora si que estás mejor. Ya te puedes ir a casa."

Le dijo.

Si tanto insistían con que se fuera a su casa entonces buscaría algún lugar donde quedarse unos días. Pero que iba a hacer en la calle… Solo.

"Espera que le diré a tu papá que ya puede pasar."

Taichi saltó de la silla desde la cual lo cuidaba, rumbo al pasillo. Yamato apenas pudo reaccionar pero Taichi era muy rápido y ya estaba afuera.

"No.No puede ser. No aquí, no ahora."

Se tiró de la cama en busca de sus zapatos para salir de ese lugar antes de que….

"Hijo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas tan mal? Eres un mal hijo, te encanta hacer que te padre sufra. Ahora vamos a ir a casa y te vas a quedar ahí hasta que te recuperes completamente."

El rubiecito estaba perplejo. Ese no era su padre, era un actor o su gemelo pero su papá jamás. Hasta parecía que le importaba en algo. Este sujeto que parecía su papá se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza toscamente. Entonces supo que era él cuando disimuladamente empezó a apretar su puño entre sus cabellos.

Yamato no dijo nada. Sólo acabó lo que estaba haciendo y no le quedó otra que seguir a su papá rumbo a su casa.

XXX

Al cabo de dos horas de llegar a casa, de nuevo estaba en el suelo, sangrando por varios lugares. No se podía mover del suelo, el acto de respirar se complicaba mucho más porque su nariz estaba en llamas y tenía la boca llena de sangre.

No estaba bien, cada vez más le provocaba toser y escupía chorros de sangre. Cada vez se sentía con menos fuerza para seguir viviendo. Su papá estaba cerca, podía oír su respiración pesada. Se incorporó un poquito y alcanzó a ver sus pies cerca de él.

Intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo sin conseguirlo. Los brazos le pesaban, las piernas no querían colaborar, de nuevo la sangre se asomaba por su boca. Junto a él el bate de baseball aún tenía hilitos de sangre fresca de cuando su papá lo agarró a palos. Lo uso de bastón para ponerse de pie pronto.

De nuevo cayó al suelo sin intención de volver a ponerse de pie.

Los días siguientes se la pasó en su habitación. Como si eso lo hiciese sentir mejor. Pasaba el día encerrado pensando en que estaría haciendo Takeru, pensando en que quizá algún día conseguiría que lo trajeran a visitarlo. Pensaba en Taichi y que quería verlo de nuevo antes de que lo acabaran matando ahí. Pensaba en que no quería irse sin despedirse de él.

La foto que guardaba en su habitación estaba en el suelo hecha pedazos. En un descuido suyo su papá la alcanzó a ver. La hizo trizas con sus manos enormes sin que pudiera evitarlo. Al ver esto no pudo controlarse y se le tiró encima. Ya no podía detener la rabia que sentía, el dolor que le provocaba tener que verlo todos los días y recordar lo que le obligaba a hacer. Cuan mal se sentía cuando lo obligaba a bañarse con él y lo tocaba donde no debía tocarlo nadie. Se le fue encima con un instinto asesino de supervivencia. De repente podía acabar con él de una vez, con todo el sufrimiento, terminar lo que empezó desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que su mamá se fue con su hermanito.

Pero las cosas no salen como uno espera. Como si no supiera que tenía las de perder, como si no supiera lo fácil que era para su papá sacárselo de encima y aventarlo contra la pared. Como si no supiera lo que le esperaba.

Se quedaba echado en su cama sin fuerzas para moverse, sin ánimos de seguir adelante porque lo que le quedaba de esperanzas yacía en el suelo hecho pedacitos. Ya era de noche y desde su cama podía ver el cielo. Como cuando eran chiquitos y contaba las estrellas con Takeru. A su hermanito le encantaba ver estrellas fugaces atravesar la oscuridad de la noche. Hacía tanto no veía una estrella fugaz. Necesitaba ahora una más para pedirle un deseo, uno sólo. Pero ninguna se sentía de ánimos para aparecer esa noche. Nadie alrededor, nadie a su lado. Estaba solo.

Si iba a morir esa noche entonces lo iba a hacer solo, pero fuera de ese lugar. Ya no quería seguir ahí dentro. Se bajó de la cama arrastrándose. Consiguió alcanzar los trocitos del suelo y los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Estaba solo en la casa y ahora era cuando tenía que irse, antes que su papá llegara con sus "amigos" y con muchas ganas de jugar con él. Se colgó de la manija de la puerta tratando de que se abra. Tuvo suerte porque de tantos tirones y golpes contra la pobre puerta esta cedió finalmente.

Atravesó el pasadizo rumbo a la puerta, arrastrándose por el suelo. Si era necesario se iba a arrastrar hasta la calle con tal de salir de ahí. Las piernas no le obedecían porque las tenía demasiado adoloridas para moverlas. Afortunadamente para él, su papá había dejado la puerta sin llave. Salió lo más pronto que pudo tambaleándose. Una vez afuera sintió que la libertad entraba por sus pulmones en un aire frío.

Cerró la puerta y se tuvo que apoyar en ella para no irse al suelo de nuevo. Aún no podía creer que lo había logrado finalmente cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido más espantoso del mundo. Las risas de su papá y sus amigos subiendo por las escaleras del edificio.

Estaba decidido a no volver a entrar a esa casa, decidido a tirarse por la ventana si era necesario con tal de escaparse de sus garras. Ya no le importaba morirse sin ver a Takeru de nuevo, no le importaba irse sin decirle a Taichi que lo quería mucho. Pero no iba a volver a ese lugar porque ya no podía soportar un minuto dentro. Desesperado y apoyándose en las paredes se deslizó buscando un escondite de los ojos de su papá. Pero no había donde. La única escalera estaba ocupada por ellos. El pasillo estaba oscuro y las sombras lo podían esconder si tenía suerte. Había sido tan afortunado hasta ese momento. Pero no sabía hasta cuando le iba a durar.

Estaba perdido ya podía ver a su papá saliendo de la escalera y acercándose a él pegado a la pared del pasadizo. Nooo. Pensaba cerrando los ojos y pidiéndole un deseo a una estrella imaginaria. De pronto sintió un vació en su espalda y otra vez más oscuridad volvió a cubrirlo.

**Continuará...**


	5. One way ticket

**Ops lo hice otra vez. Hice un capitulo más... ojala les guste. ****Gracias a quienes tan amablemente me escribieron comentarios y con quienes he podido charlar de lo lindo mediante e-mail. **

**

* * *

**

**4. One way ticket**

La oscuridad podía resultar tan placentera. Entregarse al silencio y a la sensación de no sentir nada de nada. Mientras su mente flotaba, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil mientras su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza. Si escuchaba con cuidado podría decirse que ese sonido hacía temblar las paredes. Lo iba a delatar si es que se lo permitía. Sería muy gracioso que su corazón que se resistía a dejar de latir lo delatara ahora, como para que su papá lo acabara de matar de una vez. Para olvidarse del mundo, de sus problemas, de que a cada momento no podía dejar de pensar en Taichi, de que su mamá no lo quería ver nunca más mientras siguiera vivo, de que tenía que hacer algo para salir de donde estaba y no volver nunca más a ese lugar tan espantoso.

En ese momento se prometió asimismo que antes de tener que regresar con su padre, se abriría las venas con lo primero que encontrara. Sin saber bien cuanto tiempo pasó echado en el suelo del departamento del costado del suyo, se puso de pie con la dificultad de quien esta aprendiendo a caminar de nuevo. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que pasar por delante de su casa apoyándose en las paredes. Pasó por su puerta con los ojos cerrados y hasta temiendo respirar.

Cuando llegó a la escalera se sintió aliviado, aunque no estaba a salvo aún. Un pie luego el otro, se repitió mientras hacía esfuerzos por no irse de nariz por la escalera.

Cuando puso un pie fuera del edificio se sintió libre, para empezar una nueva vida. Lejos de todo, de todos, aunque no era lo que quería.

Pero para empezar de nuevo necesitaba dinero y comer algo. No tenía nada de eso, ni siquiera esperanzas de ver alimentos si se quedaba ahí. Avanzó a la tienda en la que siempre compraba los víveres para su papá.

Cuando entró el tendero lo recibió con una sonrisa acompañada de sorpresa. Como si viera a un fantasma entrando por la puerta de vidrio. Se acercó el muerto en vida al mostrador, sin un centavo, como recién salido de la tumba.

"Demonios muchacho. ¿Qué te atropelló esta vez? ¿Una flota de camiones?"

Sus chistes nunca le daban risa, hasta ahora en la que una sonrisita se asomó de sus labios magullados.

"Crees q me puedas…mmm…"

"¿Traes dinero contigo?"

Era extraño porque nunca le preguntaba por el dinero, porque sabía que de una forma u otra el chiquillo se las iba arreglar para pagarle.

"No ¿Verdad? Tu papá está que te busca como loco desde ayer. ¿Qué has hecho ah? Te robaste un banco o que. Está que te busca por todos lados."

Eso no podía ser bueno, nada bueno. Necesitaba comer pero ya no importaba, mejor era irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

"Bueno, ven acá, entra para darte alguna pastilla. Estas muy mal, así no vas a durar ni diez minutos. Entra."

El tendero le indicó el camino a la trastienda.

Algo extraño ocurría ahí y no se iba a quedar a constatarlo. Reunió fuerzas de donde podía y se incorporó del mostrador. Por un momento el tendero pensó que le iba a hacer caso, pero no. El chiquillo salió de la tienda lo más rápido que pudo. El tendero detrás de él, vociferando para que regrese. Le había prometido a su papá que cuando lo viera se lo iba a devolver, claro que con ciertos derechos sobre el chiquillo, parte del trato claro.

Yamato corrió más que nunca en su vida. Tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible. No tenía dinero para tomar un tren que lo llevara lejísimos, no tenía ni para subirse al bus y bajar en el lugar más recóndito de la ciudad. Sólo tenía sus piernitas adoloridas y sus zapatos gastados.

Estuvo caminando como dos horas si no fueron tres. Dando vueltas en círculos. Estaba exhausto y aún no bien lejos de su casa. De pronto se vio muy cerca de la escuela. A unas pocas cuadras. De repente podría darse un salto hacia allá. De repente podía verlo y despedirse de él. Nunca más lo iba a ver… nunca más…

Sin saber bien lo que hacía se acercó a la puerta. Temeroso de que lo vieran sus demás compañeros. Ya era bastante tarde y ya no debía haber nadie en la escuela. Sólo algunos maestros sin duda, algunos alumnos que se habían quedado y su papá en la puerta.

Sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca. Cayó al suelo sentado, de la impresión y como si todas sus fuerzas hubieran desaparecido de pronto. Pero que hacía ahí alguien que nunca en su vida se había preocupado ni porque tuviera que comer cuando iba a estudiar. Lo estaba buscando sin duda. Pensaba que podía estar ahí. Era eso. Al parecer hablaba con alguien, seguro uno de sus maestros, no lo podía ver bien porque la pared lo tapaba. No se atrevía a moverse, podía verlo en cualquier momento. Eso iba a ser muy peligroso. De repente no dejó ir para allá, de repente fue una mala idea, de repente no iba a verlo nunca más y nunca iba a poder decirle gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él.

En su sitio contemplaba con terror como su papá conversaba con alguien que salió del edificio ingresando a su campo visual. Era Taichi, su papá estaba conversando con Taichi.

Sintió que se moría y volvía a nacer sólo para morir de nuevo. No podía estar pasando esto. Hablaba con él al parecer preguntándole acerca del paradero de su hijo. Taichi caminaba al lado del monstruo que tanto lo aterraba. Avanzaron hacia la calle y no se despedían, por el contrario su papá y él seguían avanzando juntos. ¿A dónde lo estaba llevando? Taichi iba con él a algún lado. No, no podía permitir que su papá lo lastimara como lo hacía con él. No. Tenia que proteger a Taichi tal como lo hizo con Takeru cuando pudo hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de salvarlo de sus garras. ¿Qué pretendía su papá? Lo peor fue cuando le colocó una mano enorme en el hombro a Taichi y lo jaló un poco hacia él.

No, no iba a permitir que le haga daño. No iba a permitir que por su culpa alguien saliera lastimado, no iba a poder vivir con ese cargo de conciencia. Iba a tener que ir por Taichi, ir por él aunque eso le costara que su papá lo mandara a la otra vida con un boleto de ida y no de vuelta.

Los siguió unas cuadras más allá, de lejitos tratando de no ser percibido por ninguno de los dos y sin poder escuchar su conversación.

Iba pensando que iba a hacer, si correr donde Taichi y decirle que corra con él. No tenía otro modo de detener a su papá. Y seguro que luego Taichi le iba a preguntar acerca de porque había hecho eso. Y él iba a tener que mentirle de nuevo y ya no le estaba gustando tener que mentirle.

Si tan solo él supiera quien era ese hombre que caminaba a su lado. Tal vez era eso, su padre le estaba contando todo, todo lo que hacía por dinero. Todas las veces que invitaba a sus amigos y luego pagaban por estar con él.

Se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar esos momentos, al recordar con vergüenza que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, que lo había hecho tantas veces… Sintió tanta vergüenza y miedo a la vez. No quería que Taichi se enterara de algo así, porque si sabía entonces nunca más lo iba a querer cerca.

No podía permitir que se enterara de eso jamás. No podía decirle nada a nadie, nunca podía contarle a nadie. Siempre tenía que quedarse en silencio, desde siempre. Si lo contaba iba a tener problemas, la gente se iba a ir de su lado. Así como su mamá se fue llevándose a su hermano. Taichi se iba a ir si se enteraba de aquello.

Sin saber bien que hacía se acercó a ambos que caminaban a unos pasos adelante. Sin saber bien que le había dicho, sin saber que hacer ahora que su papá lo miraba con ojos de odio, que Taichi lo miraba sorprendido, asustado. Estaba temblando y no podía controlarse más.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada. Su amigo de la escuela estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar, su papá demasiado enojado para actuar. Yamato sólo se quedó mirándolos y esbozó una sonrisa leve para Taichi.

No sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar. Su papá le ahorró la molestia y lo tomó del brazo apretándolo como si se lo quisiera arrancar.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa. Debes descansar debido a tu condición no debes estar afuera de la casa mucho tiempo. Vámonos de una vez, Yamato."

Dijo mientras tiraba de él.

Taichi se despidió de ambos con una reverencia, incapaz de articular palabra. Su papá le había dicho algo, eso era seguro. Se dejó arrastrar por su papá mientras que torcía el cuello para ver a su amigo. Esta sería la ultima vez que lo viera, porque una vez llegaran a la casa él lo iba a matar.

Era una lastima, de nuevo no había podido despedirse de Taichi.

Al cabo de unas horas de haber llegado a la casa, Yamato estaba en el suelo del cuarto de su papá. Se había arrojado de la cama donde él dormía plácidamente después de tanto esfuerzo físico al batallar con el chiquillo que no se estaba quieto.

Logró tirarse de la cama porque ya no podía respirar al lado de él, no podía seguir tocándolo si quiera. Se sentía tan sucio, tan mal, tan adolorido. Estaba decidido a no continuar con esto. Si su papá le había dicho a Taichi y este no lo iba a querer cerca nunca más, como cuando su mamá lo encontró en ese mismo estado hacía ya muchos años. Ella agarró sus cosas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, llevándose a su hermanito.

No quería que Taichi se fuera de su lado.

Se arrastró sin hacer mucho ruido, hacia el baño. Al verse al espejo no vio nada parecido a lo que solía ser él. Ese que estaba enfrente era una criatura horrible, con marcas en toda la cara, los labios hinchados y sanguinolentos, el cabello crecido y despeinado. Sumamente delgado, como un muerto sacado de la tierra. Por eso Taichi se había espantado al verlo. Nunca se vio peor en toda su vida. Los ojos se le hincharon aún y varias gotas saladas se atravesaron su cara para estrellarse en el lavadero.

Dio un suspiro profundo y abrió el botiquín tras el espejo. De nuevo le dio una mirada a su reflejo tratando de recordar como se veía antes. Tomo la cuchilla de rasurarse de su papá y sin pensarlo dos veces trazó un surco sobre una de las venas verdes de su muñeca. Afortunadamente le quedaba algo de fuerza para abrir bien una herida.

Estuvo contemplando como se le iba la vida por la cañería cuando las piernas le fallaron y se fue al suelo con gran estrépito. La hoja de afeitar se quedó sobre el lavadero y ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para levantarse por ella.

En la habitación su papá sintió la bulla y presintió que algo ocurría. Se puso de pie para ver que estaba pasando ahí. Desde el pasillo alcanzó a ver que el estúpido mocoso estaba armando líos de nuevo. ¿Acaso no podía quedarse quieto nunca?

Entró al baño y vio al chiquillo abrazando el lavadero mientras que había sangre por todos lados y tenía una muñeca abierta. Justo estaba en proceso de rebanarse la otra. Sus bolsillos dieron un vuelco al ver eso. No podía permitir que su fuente de ingresos se desangrara y muriera.

Lo primero fue quitarle la hoja de afeitar al mocoso idiota. No se dejaba quitar. Al final le dio un par de bofetadas y lo lanzó fuera del baño. El chico cayó al suelo con dos heridas abiertas, una más que otra.

Se arrastró para escapar de él y morir tranquilo por algún lado.

Su papá loco de ira, al ver que los billetes se le iban por la cañería lo agarró de un brazo, presionándole la herida desesperado. Ahora si que había ido demasiado lejos, ahora si que tenía que llevarlo al hospital a que lo vean los doctores, porque si no se iba a morir y no podía permitir eso.

Yamato intentaba zafarse de sus garras. Ya no le quedaba más fuerza para seguir viviendo. Los ojos se le cerraban así que ¿Para qué se resistía más? Mientras su papá luchaba con la sangre de sus venas, él se abandonó en la oscuridad. Podía ver el tren de ida en la puerta de su casa esperándolo. Sólo tenía que avanzar hacia él, un pie primero, el otro después. Despacio que no había apuro… despacio… muy despacio….

**Continuaráaaaa**


	6. A heaven, a gateway, a hope

**OJO Digimon no es mio, ni sus personajes ni nada. Soy pobre. Solo escribo fics, nada más. ****Ojala les guste tanto como a mi. Gracias a todos los que leen y besitos a los que dejan sus comentarios. No me odien, porque yo los quiero. Este fic ha sido editado **

**Provechoo...**

**...:Editado:...**

* * *

**6. ****A Heaven, a gateway, a hope**

Cuando cerró los ojos fue con la esperanza de no tener que abrirlos nunca más. ¿Por qué nada le salía bien? Despertó en un lugar desconocido tendido en algún lugar que parecía ser la trastienda de algo. Sobre una mesa de metal helado. La cabeza le dolía y los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido llegaron pronto.

Sus muñecas vendadas y sus brazos atados a los lados de la mesa. No iba a dejar que abra las heridas de nuevo. No le iba a permitir escapar nunca más ¿Verdad? Se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en algún otro modo de terminar con su vida. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

Algo…

Sus labios conservaban el sabor metálico de la sangre que le venía a borbotones cuando le daban abscesos de tos.

Pudo percibir ruido cerca de él y cerró los ojos para no ver quien entraba a través de la puerta. No los iba a volver a abrir nunca más, si eso era posible. No volvería a respirar, de repente eso funcionaba…

Podía escuchar los pasos a su alrededor. Se quedó inmóvil, apenas respiraba un poco. Esperando que no notaran que ya estaba despierto. Quien quiera que fuera, entró y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Una vez se sintió solo intentó zafarse de las ataduras. Jaló un poco, lo suficiente para abrirse la herida de nuevo. Sonrió al sentir el dolor y ver como se humedecía la venda.

Dio un par de tirones más, con fuerza y la tela empezó a ceder lo suficiente para liberar una muñeca primero. Chorreaba sangre… que caía sobre su pecho.

Una vez se vio libre, no supo que hacer. ¿Hacia donde iba a ir? ¿Dónde iba a correr? Cerró los ojos esperando que una respuesta llegue del cielo, pero sólo el sonido de unos pasos apresurados llegó a sus oídos.

Aterrado se escondió en donde pudo. Encontró una gaveta donde podía meterse, pero era demasiado obvio. Una ventana muy pequeña que podría servir. Pero no había tiempo para trepar, además no sabía donde conducía. Saltó como pudo y se deslizó por la ventanita, dejando sus huellas con tinta roja en la pared.

Pudo ver la calle a través de la ventana y suspiró aliviado. Aunque estaba algo alto para saltar igual lo hizo. No le importó caer mal y torcerse el pie. No le importaba si tenía que arrastrarse, con tal de salir y no volver a pisar nunca más su casa, ni ver a su papá de nuevo. Arrastrándose, en la calle, desorientado y mareado.

Pudo percibir a su espalda la alarma al no hallarlo donde lo dejaron. Apuró el paso, decidido a arrojarse a las ruedas de los autos antes de regresar con él. Estaba oscuro y la ciudad muy iluminada. El cielo encapotado. Seguro iba a llover.

Atravesaba las calles llenas de gente, con su aspecto esperpéntico, sin duda asustaba a quien lo veía pasar. Pero eso era lo de menos. La cosa era alejarse lo más posible de él.

Deambuló sin rumbo por calles extrañas. Pudo reconocer la voz de su papá maldiciéndolo por huir una vez más y prometiéndole matarlo cuando lo atrapara. No sonaba del todo mal. Considerando que estaba cada vez peor.

Imposible saber cuanto tiempo vagó sin rumbo, con el único fin de desaparecer. Logró escapar de su papá esta vez. Ahora tenía que hacer algo por si mismo. Ya era más de la media noche y las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Se sentó en un parque, donde había una fuente de agua.

Lavó su rostro, sus labios que conservaban el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Tosía demasiado y el dolor en su pecho iba en aumento. Lavó sus heridas y bebió algo del agua de la fuente. Tenía hambre y mucha sed. Mareado y todo se ponía oscuro de pronto. Por momentos tuvo que detenerse porque todo se ponía a girar a su alrededor.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pileta. Levantó su cabeza para mirar el cielo.

Ni una sola estrella. Ni una sola a la cual desear que todo mejore.

No pudo evitar pensar en Takeru, en su hermanito, en cuanto lo iba a extrañar. Pero él iba a estar bien. Yomi lo iba a cuidar, no iba a permitir que él lo toque, que él le haga daño. Takeru iba a estar bien.

Ahora estaba preocupado por Taichi. Aunque tiene una familia que se preocupa por él, una mamá que se encarga de cuidarlo, un papá que lo quiere mucho y que jamás le haría lo que su papá hacía con él. No podía evitarlo, estaba llorando.

Abrazó sus piernas enterrando su frente en las rodillas. Ya no podía evitar llorar porque se sentía tan solo, porque tenía sólo 11 años y no tenía a nadie. Totalmente solo esa noche tan fría, sin estrellas, a punto de llover.

Los recuerdos de la escuela venían a su mente mientras su visión se nublaba. Tiró su cabeza para atrás de nuevo, mirando al cielo. Quería quedarse contemplándolo por siempre. Como cuando llegaba la hora de receso y salían todos al patio. Buscaban con quien conversar, con quien jugar. Pero él se quedaba solo. Buscaba un lugar donde nadie lo viera, donde se pudiera esconder para que nadie vea cuan solitario estaba. Se sentaba durante el recreo y miraba al cielo. Las nubes blancas desplazándose en el azul profundo. Algún día iba a estar allá, lejos de todo, lejos de su papá que lo lastimaba cada vez que lo veía pasar delante de él.

Y le daban ganas de gritar, por todas las veces que no lo hizo antes. Como la desesperación de no haber vivido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Por no haberle dicho a Taichi que le estaba muy agradecido por compartir su almuerzo con él, que quería que lo perdone porque por su culpa estuvo muy preocupado. Que sentía de veras no poder seguir yendo a su casa a visitar a su mamá, a su hermanita, que lo iba a extrañar tanto. Como cuando se quedaba en casa pensando en que podía estar haciendo en la escuela, como estaría respondiendo a las preguntas del profesor, que podrían compartir el almuerzo una vez más.

Pero la voz no le salía, porque se estancaba en su garganta, en medio de los chorros de sangre que congestionaban su boca.

Pensaba en su mamá. En que hubiera querido que ella lo perdone. Nunca quiso ser el culpable de que se separaran. No quiso arruinarle la vida como ella siempre le recriminaba. Sólo quería sentir un abrazo suyo, una caricia más. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo parecido pero su mente ya no quería trabajar. Recuerdos antiguos estaban enterrados en su memoria y los recuerdos frescos lo llenaban de más tristeza.

La verdad es que estaba solo. Total y completamente solo. Su hermano al otro lado de la ciudad, en su vida, con su mamá y su nueva vida. Su papá buscándolo para acabar con su existencia miserable. Taichi… él debía estar durmiendo plácidamente, en su cama cálida, en su casa, sintiéndose tranquilo y seguro. Sin que nada lo preocupe, sin que nada le haga daño.

Entonces sentía rabia, hacia si mismo. Hacia Taichi, hacia su mamá. ¿Por qué no podían quererlo? ¿Qué de malo había hecho? Está bien, arruinó la vida de su mamá viniendo al mundo y forzándola a casarse. Pero no fue su intención. Pero Taichi… ¿Acaso no sabía que no era su culpa? No haría lo que hacía si no fuera porque su papá lo obligaba. ¿Acaso eso no le importaba? ¿Por qué tuvo que contárselo a Taichi? Ahora no lo iba a querer a su lado.

Pero que cosas pensaba… Si nadie lo quería a su lado.

La mañana llegó y se dio con la sorpresa de que había llovido toda la noche, estaba empapado y sucio. Todo el cuerpo le dolía muchísimo y era ya hora de moverse de donde estaba. Menos mal no era un lugar muy transitado donde había ido a caer.

La calle era toda charcos y él parecía un perro mojado. Arrastraba su pie herido por los charcos de agua sucia. No sabía para donde ir ahora, pero si estaba seguro de algo es que si alguien lo veía así no lo iba a reconocer.

Estaba desorientado, total y completamente perdido.

Las calles no las conocía, estaba muy lejos de casa. Eso era seguro. Lejos de la escuela, lejos de todo lo que conocía. No se atrevía a pedir referencias porque nadie le iba a contestar bien al verlo así de mal.

Siguió deambulando y encontró un mapa de la ciudad en una caseta telefónica.

No estaba tan perdido después de todo. No estaba muy lejos de la estación de trenes. Eso si lo conocía. Menos mal estaba algo lejos de su casa. Pero eso nunca lo detenía cuando iba a ver a su hermanito.

Caminaba mucho para llegar a la estación y tomar su tren que lo llevaba a verlo. Como la primera vez que fue, solito, cuando su papá le pegó por no haberle preparado la cena a tiempo y lo botó de la casa. Fue pasada la media noche y no como ahora no sabía que hacer. Así que subió al tren escabulléndose del encargado y llegó a la casa de su hermano. Mucho rato después.

Luego de perderse y dar vueltas y perderse de nuevo. Cuando llegó era ya de día y estaba casi tan hambriento y exhausto como ahora. Tocó la puerta entusiasmado, pensando que su mamá se iba alegrar de verlo. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Le tiró la puerta en la cara.

No supo que hacer, nunca sabía. Sólo sentirse mal y triste. Intentó tocar una vez más pero ella no abrió la puerta. Así que como no sabía que hacer, se sentó en el jardín a esperar que ella cambiara de opinión. No lo hizo, sólo salió a ordenarle que se fuera y no volviera nunca más. Le dio algo de dinero para que se regrese a casa.

Regresó a la estación desanimado y triste. Preguntándose el porque ella no lo quería ver. Era muy difícil de entender algo así… A demás estaba chiquito, solo tenía 8 años aquella vez.

Tiritaba como un perro abandonado, sin dueño. Un perro que daba lastima y vagaba sin rumbo, buscando un lugar donde llegar y hacer lo mejor posible para que lo acepten.

Si tan solo su mamá le diera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Lo haría del mejor modo, no la iba a mortificar con su presencia, podía mantenerse lejos de ella. La iba a ayudar en todo lo que necesitara. Iba a trabajar para pagar su estancia en la casa. Trabajar en algo bueno, no en lo que su papá lo obligaba a hacer. Iba a cuidar de Takeru, mucho, no permitiría que nadie le haga daño nunca. Se iba a portar bien, nunca más haría nada para que ella se molestara.

Pero eso no iba a suceder. Ella no iba a aceptarlo, sobre todo después de todo lo que pasó, después de todo lo que hacía por conseguir dinero. Ella seguro sabía, por eso lo detestaba.

Un ataque de tos hizo que se apoyara en la pared, cubriendo su boca con su mano. Todo se volvió borroso. Los sonidos a su alrededor se oían difusos y se estaba oscureciendo todo de pronto. Se vio entonces como un perro abandonado y enfermo en medio de la calle. Al que nadie lo ve, al que a nadie conmueve. Solo a suerte, un perro que abandonan en la calle para que muera.

Se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo de la pared y poco a poco se fue reponiendo. Ya no sabía que hacer, si iba a morir no quería que fuera como un perro en medio de la calle. Si se iba a morir quería que fuera como un ser humano. Aunque su papá lo trataba peor que a una zapatilla, le daba ordenes como a un perro…

Lo único que quería era despedirse de Takeru, pero eso era imposible, quería despedirse de Taichi y cerrar los ojos para siempre. De ser posible pronto porque ya no soportaba el dolor que crecía en su espalda y nacía en su pecho.

Se recostó más cansado todavía, a punto de desfallecer. Cerró los ojos porque no tenía más energía ni para abrirlos.

Escuchó que alguien se detenía delante de él. Pero no iba a abrir los ojos, no quería saber nada más. No iba a volver con él, nunca más. Algo atrapó su brazo y lo hizo sobresaltarse, pero no lo estaba lastimando. Abrió los ojos sorprendido… con su último suspiro.

"Taichiiii."

xxx

Despertó de nuevo, bajo otro nuevo techo. Había mucho silencio. ¿Sería el cielo? No se atrevía a levantarse porque si estaba soñando el sueño se iba a desvanecer. Pudo distinguir algo color chocolate recostado sobre la cama, a su lado. Si era el cielo… seguro estaba soñando.

"Tai…chi."

Susurró asustado de despertarlo.

Pero estaba bien dormido. Con sus manos recién vendadas le acarició la cabeza. Sus cabellos eran tan suaves. Podía quedarse todo el día acariciándolo si lo dejaban. La habitación olía a limpio. Era su habitación, era la cama de Taichi donde estaba recostado.

Sonrió nervioso.

Por dentro ahogó una risita acompañada de una tos violenta, para no despertarlo. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de alguien que dormía a su lado. La primera vez que no le daba miedo tocarlo, que no sentía asco de sentirlo cerca de su cuerpo. Tantos otros durmieron con él, tantos de los cuales no conocía el nombre, pero si sus rostros, sus caricias, sus manos toscas, su manera de buscar placer. Era la primera vez que no se avergonzaba de tener a alguien a su lado, durmiendo con él y se sentía tan bien.

Retiró su mano del cabello de Taichi. No debía tocarlo, no con sus manos tan sucias. No cuando tantos otros lo habían tocado, no ahora que estaba tan sucio. Como un perro sarnoso, un perro enfermo y sucio. Un perro de la calle.

Sintió asco de si mismo, asco por todo lo que había hecho antes. Asco de estar sobre la cama de Taichi ensuciándola. Intentó levantase para no seguir ensuciándola y con esto lo despertó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Preguntó aún adormilado. Pero se despabiló pronto y volvería a la carga con sus preguntas. ¿Qué le iba a contestar? No podía mentirle más, porque seguro ya sabía que le había mentido siempre.

Taichi lo miró sin decirle nada. Sus ojos estaban tristes. Seguro ya sabía que era un mentiroso.

"Voy a traer a mi mamá. Ella quería verte cuando despertaras."

Algo en su tono de voz le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

"No…te vayas. Yo antes quisiera…"

Y un ataque de tos lo interrumpió. Hilitos de sangre escaparon por sus labios. Taichi se acercó a él y pasó sus dedos largos sobre las manchas.

"Vas a estar bien. ¿No?"

No podía responderle, no quería mentirle más. No iba a estar bien.

"Taichi… yo lo siento. Sólo quiero que me perdones por no decirte la verdad. Por hacer que te preocupes por mí. No merezco que lo hagas. No merezco que me prestes tu cama, ni me traigas a tu casa ni nada Yo… me... Mejor me voy porque no quiero que se enojen contigo por tenerme aquí.

Sus dedos cubrieron sus labios suavemente.

"Shhh… no digas eso. Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo y que estés bien."

Retiró sus deditos y acercó sus labios. Le besó la frente.

"Tienes que ponerte bien. Te extraño mucho en la escuela."

Y salió corriendo de la habitación en búsqueda de su mamá.

xxx

La mamá de Taichi se puso a llorar al verlo en ese estado. Se sentó a su lado y no paró de llenarlo de caricias. Le cambió las vendas húmedas con la misma dedicación que lo hacía para con sus hijos. Hikari hizo mil dibujos para alegrarlo y los colocó a los lados de la cama para que Yamato los pueda tener cerca

Luego le dijeron que habían intentado llamar a su casa, pero que nadie contestaba. Cuando le preguntaron por sus papás no supo que decir.Tragó un nudo en la garganta y dijo que no sabía donde estaba su papá pero que su mamá vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y no quería que la molestaran por tonterías.

La mamá de Taichi no creyó que algo así pudiera ser posible y tomó el teléfono. Dejó varios mensajes y no recibió respuesta alguna.

El papá de Taichi quiso dar parte a la policía, porque el chiquito estaba muy maltratado y además sus padres no se presentaban a buscarlo. Eso era lo último que deseaba. Que vinieran a buscarlo. Finalmente pusieron la denuncia por abandono, ya que su papá no aparecía por ningún lado.

Pasó un día entero en cama, pero en la noche durmió al lado de Taichi.

Apenas ponía la cabeza en la almohada se quedaba dormido. Como un bebe, sin que nada lo perturbara. Sintió la necesidad de acariciarle los labios como Taichi lo hizo. Quería tocar sus mejillas suavemente. Pero no se atrevía, no debía porque estaban sus manos sucias. Ni siquiera debía dormir con él.

A su mente venían las imágenes de días pasados, cuando tenía que compartir la cama con su papá, luego de sus jueguitos, cuando lo compartía con sus amigos para que le den dinero y lo pueda gastar en lo que quisiera.

Pero ahora era distinto, ahora que estaba a su lado, él era distinto, con él era distinto. Se acurrucó a su lado dejándose envolver por su aliento. Cerró los ojos y Taichi movió sus brazos rodeándolo y apretándolo contra si mismo. Al inicio sintió algo de temor ante esto pero luego lo perdió totalmente. Se abandonó en un sueño delicioso, deseando como nunca que no lo despierten del sueño.

Abrió los ojos asustado de encontrarse de nuevo en su casa, en su antigua realidad. Pero al sentir los cálidos brazos rodeándolo se sintió a salvo. Deseando quedarse el día entero ahí se acurrucó de nuevo enterrándose en esos brazos.

Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño de nuevo sintió ruidos en la habitación de afuera. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y salió de la habitación.

En la cocina vio a la mamá de Taichi preparando el desayuno y se acercó para ayudarla.

"Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Regresa a dormir, tienes que descansar un poco más."

Ella intentó devolverlo a la cama, pero sin éxito. Insistió en ayudarla en lo que pudiera.Una vez estuvo listo empezó a buscar que hacer. De repente podía limpiar el piso primero, luego las ventanas…

"Siéntate a desayunar. Voy a tratar de despertar a Taichi y Hikari. Esos dormilones jamás se despiertan así nomás."

Comentó riendo suavemente.

Ella lo miraba con ternura y siempre que podía lo acariciaba. Como si pudiera hacer algo por remediar tanto daño. Le acarició la cabeza en esta oportunidad y se dirigió a ver a sus hijitos.

Yamato se sentó pensando en que alguna vez su familia fue así, pero seguro él no lo podía recordar, porque fue hace mucho tiempo. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… Pero era inútil, no podía hacer nada. Ahogó la tos que de nuevo lo molestaba. La había combatido toda la noche para no perturbar a Taichi. Ahora casi no la podía controlar. Tosió violentamente mientras sentía que sus órganos se hacían puré dentro de él. Borbotones de sangre mancharon sus labios y chorrearon por su mano que impidió que manche el suelo.

Rápido se dirigió al lavadero y escupió el líquido rojo. Dejó correr el agua y se lavó la cara justo antes que alguien se diera cuenta.

Se sentaron a la mesa y se sintió extraño. No era su familia pero deseaba con todo su corazoncito que fuera así. Por primera vez se sintió a salvo, tranquilo y confiado de que no le iban a hacer daño. Que la mamá de Taichi no se iba a enojar si dejaba caer un cubierto al suelo, que el papá de Taichi no lo iba a golpear si es que se olvidaba de preparar el café como le gustaba. Lo más importante de todo, que Taichi no se iba a ir de su lado.

En eso estaba, disfrutando de pensamientos maravillosos cuando tocaron la puerta. Sin saber porque un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La mamá de Taichi se acercó a abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a quien acababa de venir. Desde donde estaba sólo pudo distinguir una silueta. Empezó a temblar violentamente, no podía controlarse. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía le tomó la mano a Taichi. Este lo miró alarmado.

"Noo."

Pensaba…ahora que todo empieza a salir bien.

" No, por favor … No."

**Continuará...**


	7. My way home

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo estoy haciendo un fic.**

* * *

**7. My way home**

Cerró los ojos y cuando sintió que los pasos se detenían en la habitación donde estaban, se obligó a abrirlos. Taichi sujetaba su mano y la acariciaba, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

"Ma…má…"

Balbuceó sin poder creer a quien tenía frente a él. Ella se veía enojada, fastidiada, preocupada. Al lado de la mamá de Taichi se veía tan diferente, tan extraña ante sus ojos.

Lo miró y se acercó a él sin decir una palabra a los asistentes. Cruzó la habitación sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Le plantó una bofetada con el mismo silencio con el que entró. Todos en la habitación se quedaron mudos de la impresión, sólo ella podía hablar, como si este acto le diera fuerzas para hacerlo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, prendiéndose de él como si no quisiera separarse nunca.

"Estuve tan preocupada por ti."

Sollozaba ella.

Eso era algo que jamás se esperó, ella estaba llorando. No podía creerlo pero igual le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo que el pecho le dolía aún más que antes y que se le inundaban los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y la apretó deseando que el momento nunca fuese a terminar, deseando que hubiera sido así siempre y que nunca hubiera habido problemas entre ellos.

La quería tanto…

Fue ella quien se soltó de sus brazos recordando donde estaban. Se levantó de donde estaba y se disculpó con los dueños de casa. Estaba avergonzada por entrar de ese modo, lo sentía mucho.

La mamá de Taichi estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas, pero a la vez algo confundida por lo que estaba pasando. Luego recordó la infinidad de mensajes que dejó en la contestadota telefónica y descubrió que sirvieron de algo. Sonrió sintiéndose bien consigo misma y deseando abrazar mucho a sus hijitos.

Yamato no quería soltarla pero ella consideró que ya era suficiente. Los invitaron a sentarse para conversar, porque el papá de Taichi tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. No era necesario, ahora todo iba a estar bien, ella estaba preocupada, eso era suficiente, ella lo había abrazado como nunca antes lo había hecho, eso bastaba.

El papá de Taichi empezó con preguntas incomodas acerca del estado del chiquillo. Ella dijo que no sabía que decir, que no se suponía que debía estar pasando esto, que estaba divorciada y que vivía muy lejos de su hijito y por más que quería no podía hacerse cargo de los dos. Así que él estaba a cargo de su papá y ella tenía al pequeño Takeru que atender. Se veía tan afligida, tan frágil. Le sirvieron té para que se tranquilice un poco, porque se veía que estaba muy triste por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Yo, no sabía que estaba acá, si no fuera por los mensajes que amablemente me dejaron en casa. Ayer estuvimos fuera todo el día, así que cuando revisé la contestadota salí lo más pronto que pude de casa. "

Comentaba mientras secaba las lágrimas. Ella se preocupó mucho cuando supo que estaba mal, que estaba en casa de estas personas y vino lo más pronto que pudo para verlo. Había llamado a su casa, pero tampoco pudo ubicar a su ex esposo. Así que ahora venía por su hijo para llevarlo a casa, con ella.

Esas palabras fueron las más maravillosas del mundo, lo único que quería escuchar, lo más bello que nadie le pudo decir nunca. Ella quería llevarlo a su casa y no sólo eso, lo estaba acariciando como hacía con Takeru. Era demasiado, no podía creerlo, si era un sueño no iba a permitir que nadie lo despierte, jamás.

Pero… si se iba con ella…. Qué iba a ser de Taichi. No lo iba a volver a ver, de repente. Iba a vivir muy lejos de ahora en adelante, con su nueva familia. Pero ¿Y Taichi? No podía ser completamente feliz, ni siquiera ahora que estaba su mamá a su lado, que iba a estar con su hermanito y con Yomi. No podía ser feliz ni siquiera ahora que todo iba a ser mejor para él. No podía irse sin Taichi.

Él se veía triste, quizá se había dado cuenta que se iban a separar y ya no lo iba a volver a ver en la escuela. Pero no sabía que decirle, ni que pensar, ni siquiera que sentir. Por un lado se sentía muy feliz, pero por otro profundamente triste. Ella lo tomó de la mano, forzándolo a levantarse y seguirla, no podía dejar de mirar a Taichi. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegó, sólo se había limitado a llevarse a su hermanita de la habitación y volver a quedarse en silencio.

Ahora se iba a tener que ir y por lo menos quería despedirse. Pero ella no lo dejaba, sino que lo jalaba con prisa por sacarlo de ahí. Seguro tenía que regresar con Yomi y Takeru que los estaban esperando en casa. Por fin esa palabra no le inspiraba terror, sino que sonaba a calidez y felicidad. Taichi se acercó a él, tratando de hablarle, pero se veía tan triste que a duras penas le iban a salir las palabras.

Apenas pudo decirle a la familia, gracias por todo. Apenas pudo estirar su mano y rozar los dedos de Taichi. Apenas pudo decirle gracias por todo.

Ella estaba muy apurada en salir de ahí y llevarlo a su nuevo hogar. Casi no podía esperar a ver a Takeru de nuevo. Se moría por empezar su nueva vida, pero, sin Taichi no iba a ser tan bueno después de todo.

Subieron al auto de su mamá y emprendieron la marcha. Al principio en silencio, no se atrevía a molestarla porque tenía miedo de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ella se veía seria, algo distinta de cómo estuvo en la casa de Taichi.

Quería agradecerle de todo corazón por venir a buscarlo a su casa. Ella dejó de hacer eso, y le encargó la misión de llevar a Takeru al pre escolar y recogerlo después de la escuela. Pero cuando iba solo al colegio, lo recogía en el auto, con su hermanito, pero un día dejó de hacerlo. Un día esperó en la fila de la escuela, con los demás niños a que viniera a buscarlo, pero no llegaban. Esperó mucho tiempo, temeroso de que hubieran venido y no lo hubiesen encontrado. Una niña en la fila que se quedó esperando le dijo que su mamá no lo quería por haber sido malo, la misma niña a la que empujó en el receso, sin querer. Seguro ella lo decía de mala, pensó en ese momento. Pero no venían por él. La mamá de la niña llegó y se le llevó de ahí dejándolo completamente solo en el patio de la escuela cuando empezaba a llover.

Ella no vino a buscarlo ese día y nadie lo hizo. Tuvo que regresar solo a casa, aterrado por lo que podía detenerla de ir a buscarla. Recorrió el mismo camino que siempre tomaba ella cuando lo llevaba a la escuela. Menos mal lo recordaba. Cuando llegó a casa, ella se sorprendió de verlo y lo regañó por estar todo mojado. Le dijo que lo esperaba desde había horas, que su almuerzo lo esperaba en la mesa, que se quedara cuidando a su hermanito, que ella tenía que salir a trabajar. Se arreglaba se ponía bonita y salía a trabajar y volvía muy tarde cuando ya estaban dormidos. Y se ponía a discutir con su papá, a gritarse cosas horribles. Él se tenía que ocupar de su hermanito, de atenderlo, alimentarlo y hacerlo dormir. Durante las noches tratar de que los gritos de sus padres no lo despertaran.

Así fue hasta que Takeru empezó a ir al pre escolar, a donde lo llevaba y dejaba porque su mamá estaba demasiado cansada para llevarlos y con su papá no podían contar. Extrañaba esos días cuando iba con su hermanito a la escuela, en el auto y los días en los que caminaban juntos, de la mano, muy tempranito.

Pero esos días quedaron atrás, ahora caminaba solo a la escuela para ver a Taichi y estar con él. Y ahora no lo iba a volver a ver, tan seguido como quería. Quizá no lo iba a volver a ver nunca. Despejó esa idea de su cabeza, moviéndola más de la cuenta, llamando la atención de su mamá que se veía más que seria, furiosa. Su expresión normal cuando él estaba a su lado.

Ella movió sus labios rojos de un modo horrible, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

"Eres un estúpido."

No se lo esperaba, pero no era nada que no hubiera escuchado antes. Pero a que se refería ahora, que de malo hizo ahora. Sabía que no debía perturbarla, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque quisiera.

"Eres un estorbo, un inútil. Mira en los problemas que me metes. ¿Qué rayos te sucede, imbécil? No entiendes que no me debes llamar, ni buscar ni nada. Eres un idiota, mira que me haces venir desde tan lejos a buscarte. Estúpido mocoso."

No entendía que pasaba ahora, ella estaba molesta como es lógico por hacerla ir a buscarlo, sólo esperaba que eso no evite que lo lleve a su casa.

"Inútil. Tan inútil como el asqueroso de tu padre. Ese imbécil, no puede controlarte que te tiene que dejar deambulando por ahí. Par de idiotas."

El sólo mencionarlo lo asustaba, acaso ella no lo sabía. De repente no sabía cuan mal lo trataba, de repente pensaba que desde que se separaron él lo trataba mejor. Pero estaba totalmente equivocada, ella no sabía nada seguro.

"Ya me cansé de ti y de tu padre, estoy harta de que los dos intervengan en mi vida. Ya me arruinaron la vida una vez, no voy a permitir que lo hagan de nuevo. Escúchame bien, para que se lo repitas a ese imbécil, no permitiré que me sigan molestando. No más."

Pero de qué estaba hablando ella. ¿No estaría pensando en llevarlo con él de nuevo? No, ella lo iba a llevar con Takeru y con Yomi, eso tenía que hacer. Se puso pálido y sin querer empezó a temblar, se abrazó a si mismo sintiendo el impulso irrefrenable de toser hasta que se le acabara el aliento.

"Mamá… yo…"

Se atrevió a decirle, necesitaba que le diga que todo iba a estar bien, que no iba a volver a ese lugar, con él. Necesitaba oírlo más que nunca. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo más, sólo quería que se calle.

"¡Ya basta! Es suficiente Yamato, si dices una palabra más soy capaz de matarte. Estoy harta de ti, debí hacerlo cuando tuve oportunidad. ¿Por qué no escuché a mi madre cuando me dijo eso? Pero soy tan estúpida, por no oírla, por no escucharla cuando me dijo que no me casara con ese tarado. Y todo por tú culpa…"

Ella pensaba en voz alta, ella no medía sus palabras, porque no le interesaba que las oyera, no le importaba ni un poquito. Total, algún día tenía que enterarse ¿No?

"Todo porque tenías que nacer ¿En qué estaba pensando? Todo por tu culpa, si no, no me hubiera casado con ese maldito. Me arruinó la vida, sabes, tú me arruinaste la vida. Todo esto es tú culpa."

Ella estaba furiosa, aunque sabía que las personas dicen cosas que no quieren cuando están enojadas, ella hablaba en serio.

"Yo no quería casarme tan joven, no quería un hijo tan joven, pero llegaste tú. Y bueno me casé con ese patán, ese desgraciado. Por lo menos ya me liberé de él y ahora me voy a liberar de ti."

En qué estaba pensando, ella sonaba decidida a acabar con esta situación de una vez por todas. Sacó de su cartera unos papeles mientras detenía el auto en un cruce de rojo.

"Te largas con tu abuela y no te quiero ver nunca más. He comprado dos boletos para que se larguen esta misma noche y no quiero saber nada más de ustedes nunca más."

¿Donde su abuela?

La mamá de su papá, seguramente, porque si era la mamá de Natsuko, esta lo quería tanto como ella. La había visto en su vida, sólo dos veces. Una vez cuando era muy pequeñito y ella fue a verlos a la casa. Casi no podía recordar esa vez, sino muy vagamente. Pero la última vez que la vio fue poco antes que se separaran definitivamente, cuando su papá los botó a los tres de la casa. Su mamá los llevó donde la abuela y era de noche. Todo el camino ella fue renegando y llorando, por eso tuvo que hacerse cargo de Takeru. Lo llevó todo el camino dormido en sus brazos, mientras ella renegaba estrujando un volante que le dieron subiendo al autobús.

La casa de la abuela era tétrica y fea. Lo más feo fue como los recibió, dejándolos en la puerta como una hora mientras ella hacía que alguien les abriera. Se sentaron en el suelo de la calle esperando, su mamá seguía renegando y Takeru se estaba despertando. Era bastante incomodo dormitar sentados en el suelo helado con el frió de la noche.

Cuando les abrió la puerta, uno de los hermanos de su mamá, los miró como bichos raros, como lo que eran, la vergüenza de la familia. Su hermano ni la saludó, la hizo esperar en la cocina junto con sus hijitos. Yamato se sentó en una silla porque estaba bastante cansado del trajín de la noche. Traía los brazos adoloridos y el sueño ya los vencía. Quería decirle a su mamá cuan cansado estaba, pero no se atrevía a molestarla.

Rendido se sentó en el suelo con Takeru en los brazos. Natsuko estuvo apunto de regañarlo pero entró la abuela. La recordaba vagamente en ese entonces. Cuando la vio envuelta en su bata y con esa expresión tan seria, le pareció que nunca antes la había visto en su vida. Se veía tan atemorizante, de una mirada lo hizo levantarse del suelo y esconderse tras su mamá.

Lo que siguió fue una tira de insultos y regaños. Hizo llorar a su mamá. Le dijo cosas horribles de su papá, de ella. Takeru se despertó asustado por el ruido. A ellas no les importaba asustarlos.

Menos mal entró la esposa del hermano de su mamá y los llevó a una salita. Les dijo que podían dormir ahí y los dejó solitos. Takeru estaba demasiado asustado para dormir y en la cocina, la abuela seguía regañando a su hija.

Esa noche durmieron abrazaditos, tratando de conciliar el sueño a pesar de que estaban en un lugar desconocido, con personas desconocidas y que los miraban mal. Al día siguiente fue peor y durante el día empeoraron las cosas. Pasaron el día entero en la sala, sin permiso para moverse salvo para ir al baño. Se la pasaron durmiendo la mayor parte del día ya que no tenían nada que hacer. Cuando fue de tarde su mamá no estaba por ningún lado. Era casi la hora de la cena y ella no aparecía. Takeru no se daba cuenta de las cosas así que no dijo nada, pero él si. Sabía que algo no estaba bien y se acercó donde su tía para preguntarle por su mamá. Ella le contestó simplemente que no sabía donde estaba y lo más probable era que se haya ido de la casa. Eso de verdad lo asustó mucho. No se podía haber ido ella también.

No sabía bien que hacer. Esperaron a que les dieran de cenar, pero nadie lo hizo. Yamato tuvo que ir a pedirles algo de comida para su hermanito. Su tía les dio un plato de comida, a pesar de la cara de disgusto de su abuela.

Ella tampoco los quería ahí. Así que no tenían porque quedarse. Cuando los dejaron solos en la sala, tomó a Takeru y lo sacó de la casa. Fueron a buscar a su mamá.

Una vez estuvieron en la calle, hacía mucho frío.

"¿Y mamita donde esta, oni chan?"

"Vamos por ella Keru, ella nos debe estar esperando en la casa. Tenemos que ir con ella, Keru."

Su hermanito estaba muy chiquito todavía, pero no se quejó mientras caminaron rumbo a casa. La verdad no tenía idea de para donde era, más o menos recordaba el camino por donde vinieron. Pero se hacía más de noche y ya iba a ser de día y estaban en la calle dando vueltas sin encontrar su casa.

Todo el camino Takeru le preguntaba porqué su mamá se había ido sin ellos. No sabía que responderle, no sabía que decirle. Seguramente la abuela la hizo enojar mucho y se fue, le respondió. Ella seguro los estaba esperando en la casa, así que debían caminar mucho para llegar.

Pero amaneció y no encontraban el camino. Takeru estaba cansado, pero no se quejaba. Estaban perdidos y no quería aceptarlo. Un auto paró cerca de ellos, cuando Takeru reposaba sobre su espalda, rendido de tanto deambular. Su tía bajo del auto y le quitó a su hermanito de la espalda. Su tío bajó y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Luego los llevaron a la casa de su abuela y los hicieron esperar hasta que ubicaron a su mamá y la hicieron volver por ellos.

Cuando llegaron a su casa no iba a bajar por nada del mundo.

"Mamá por favor, no me obligues a entrar a la casa, con él. Por favor."

Pero ella no lo escuchaba. Estaba buscando donde estacionarse.

"Por favor mamá te lo ruego…No quiero ir con él ni con la abuela… por favor."

Ella estaba preocupada en como se iba a estacionar y que iba a tener que verle la cara al patán de su ex.

"Te lo ruego… yo me voy bien lejos y nunca más me vuelves a ver… te lo juro mamá… Por favor. Por favor."

Estaba llorando de nuevo, sin quererlo de veras. Sus ojos chorreaban sin que los pudiera controlar, ya bastante hacía para evitar toser y manchar su auto. Pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le fuera a pasar.

"Baja del auto. Ahora, no me hagas repetírtelo Yamato."

Ella sonaba amenazante, pero ya no le tenía miedo. Más miedo tenía de entrar a ese lugar. No iba a bajar por nada del mundo. Un ataque de tos repentino y un poco de sangre chorreó por su barbilla. Eso la enfureció más aún.

"Baja ahora mismo. maldición."

Gritó.

"No, no mamá, no voy a entrar ahí, por favor perdóname, pero no puedo entrar."

Ella no quería escuchar eso, ella no lo quería escuchar nunca más. Lo atrapó del brazo y lo jaló hacia fuera del auto. Lo jaló hacia la casa a pesar de sus protestas.

Pronto estuvieron frente a la puerta casi la tumba a golpes. Su ex esposo salió a recibirlos. Se había arreglado un poco, peinado y aseado. La estaba esperando pero aún conservaba el aliento fétido del alcohol y la casa se veía aún más desvencijada y desordenada. Al parecer estuvo empacando.

No, no se iba a quedar, no se iba a ir a ningún lado, no con él, nunca más. Ella lo tenía bien sujeto, su mano como una tenaza blanca y de uñitas perfectas. Hizo un último intento de escapar tirando con fuerza, pero no dio resultado, porque su papá llegó en auxilio de Natsuko y lo hizo entrar a la casa de un jalón.

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Ella se veía mortificada y de su cartera sacó los boletos que había comprado esa mañana luego de ir a pelearse con su ex esposo y tirarle un par de puntapiés para levantarlo de la borrachera. Ella no era la de antes, él nunca más el iba a poner un dedo encima, como cuando estuvo embarazada de sus dos hijos, como cuando vivían juntos.

Ahora ella se iba a ir y dejarlos atrás, como hacía tanto tiempo atrás, pero esta vez definitivamente. Regaño a su ex un rato más diciéndole cuanto asco le daba, cuanto se alegraba de haberlos dejado a él y a su inútil hijo. Eso la hacía sentir tan bien, a él le dolía que le dijera cuanto lo detestaba, cuanto lo despreciaba porque sabía que aún la quería. Como las veces que le fue a rogar que regrese con él y ella lo largó sonriendo. Eso era tan reconfortante, ahora él estaba pagando por hacerla sufrir tanto.

"Ya me tengo que ir a ocuparme de mis asuntos. Espero no verlos nunca más, a ninguno de los dos."

"Natsu…ko… No te vayas tan pronto…quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas."

De nuevo iba a empezar con sus lloriqueos, es que no podía madurar acaso. Aún la quería, aún la necesitaba para vivir. Sabía que no mentía cuando le decía que no podía vivir sin ella, era lógico, bastaba con ver en lo que había terminado. Un borracho asqueroso, un gusano que se arrastraba en su propia mugre. Eso la hizo sonreír un poco más, como le gustaba ver lo miserable que era.

"No me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme, asqueroso. Sabes que no te me puedes acercar demasiado por órdenes del juez. Así que mantén tu distancia."

"Pero, me lavo las manos, por favor, no te vayas Natsuko… No te vayas… Yo te extraño tanto. No sabes lo que es vivir sin ti, amor yo aún te amo."

Ella no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Eso si era divertido. Ver como se arrastraba por ella.

"Olvídalo idiota. Me voy y es para siempre."

Tomó su carterita marrón y se dio la vuelta para irse aún riéndose de él. Pero a su ex no le hizo ninguna gracia, se lanzó contra ella y la estrelló contra la puerta, aplastándola con su cuerpo. Ella lanzó un grito de susto al sentir que la perilla de la puerta se incrustaba en su abdomen. Este tipo era un bruto.

"Suéltame maldita sea! Déjame de una vez o te vas a arrepentir."

Le dio de carterazos en la cara, pero no surtieron el menor efecto. Aún era más fuerte que ella, aún la podía dominar. Ella empezó a gritar con más fuerza cuando él empezó a frotarse contra su cuerpo.

"Déjame, déjame maldito asqueroso, te vas a arrepentir maldito."

Pero él no le hizo el menor caso, al contrario su resistencia le parecía muy agradable, que se moviera así contra él. La tomó de las muñecas y la empezó a arrastrar hacia su habitación.

Ella gritaba desesperada, no podía estar pasando esto, debía ser un mal sueño. Pero no se iba a rendir, se resistía como podía. De pronto alguien llegó a socorrerla. Su ex recibió un golpe con una botella, en la espalda que la obligó a soltarla, luego otro en el hombro, que hizo que cayera al suelo de rodillas. Ella aprovechó el pánico y le dio de puntapiés.

Su ex estaba hecho una fiera, domada por el momento. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose como una lombriz mientras ella tomaba sus cosas del suelo, se acomodaba el cabello y recobraba la calma. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió desesperada. No iba a volver a pasar por lo mismo. Le dio una última mirada a la casa, a su ex esposo en el suelo, a su hijo que la miraba con tristeza, de pie frente a su padre. Y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Yamato la vio partir, desapareciendo tras la puerta cerrada y supo que era el momento de hacer lo propio. Tiró la botella a un lado y se dirigió a la salida. No importaba que su mamá estuviera afuera, se escondería en el departamento del costado hasta que pudiera salir del edificio. En eso estaba cuando una garra atrapó su pierna. Su papá de nuevo estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades y estaba realmente furioso.

Ya no tenía más fuerzas para luchar con él. No protestó cuando lo lanzó al suelo de un golpe o cuando lo estrelló contra la pared de la sala. Tampoco cuando lo arrojó contra las cosas que estaba empacando. No dijo nada, no podía hablar con la boca llena de sangre. El dolor en el pecho era cada vez peor, cada vez le dolía más respirar. Pero su papá no lo había notado, o no quiso darse cuenta. Lo pateó en el brazo con que se tapaba la boca para no manchar las cosas. Lo pateó tanto que pronto pudo oír un sonido sordo de algo que se rompe. Luego un dolor agudo que le arrancó un gemido.

De pronto sentía que el mundo se acababa, el dolor hacía que todo se pusiera blanco y nebuloso. Se puso de pie sujetando su brazo herido con el sano, se arrastró a la puerta, ignorando a su padre, a quien tenía delante, mirándolo como un león ve desfilar a su presa.

Llegó a la puerta para desplomarse frente a ella. Una avalancha de golpes cayeron sobre él y ahora todo estaba oscuro. Ya no veía nada, como si le hubieran apagado la luz. Su voz no salía y sus labios estaban al rojo vivo.

Escuchaba los gritos de su papá, insultándolo, pero entre estos sonidos empezó a oír la voz de Takeru. Podía oír como lo llamaba por su nombre, como le decía onichan. Pudo escuchar la voz de su mamá que sonaba cariñosa, diciéndoles que entraran a la casa, que afuera llovía y se iban a mojar y resfriarse. De nuevo la voz de Takeru que reía y que lo llamaba por su nombre de nuevo. Pero sonaba lejana. Quizá estaban ahí y él no los podía ver porque sus ojos no funcionaban. En la oscuridad oía sonidos mezclados. La voz de Taichi cuando lo llamaba para ir juntos al receso, cuando bromeaba con él, cuando le invitaba su almuerzo. La voz de Taichi la noche anterior, el sonido de su respiración tibia sobre sus mejillas. Podía escuchar todo esto. Taichi estaba con él, había venido a buscarlo seguro, y él no podía verlo más.

Más y más sonidos, voces infantiles de Takeru, su propia voz, como si la casa se hubiera convertido en un baúl de recuerdos parlantes. Se escuchaba a sí mismo, cuando jugaba con Takeru, cuando se quedaban solos cuando su mamá salía a trabajar y veían televisión. Cuando le contaba historias para hacer dormir a su hermanito…Podía oír en su propia voz… Había una vez… En sus cuentos siempre habían finales felices.

De nuevo la voz de su papá enmudecía las otras voces, pero apretaba los ojos y en medio del zumbido de sus oídos y las campanitas que escuchaba, escuchaba la voz de Takeru que le decía que le cuente otra historia. Siempre lo hacía, inventaba más para que él sea feliz. Cuando no le quedaban ideas las sacaba de la televisión, de los programas que veían juntos. Takeru los disfrutaba tanto, podía oír su risa, podía ver su rostro sonriente. Podía verlo de nuevo diciéndole cuanto lo quería. Podía ver a Taichi de nuevo, ofreciéndole su almuerzo, despeinado luego de levantarse de la cama. Taichi, pensaba, y nunca le pudo decir cuanto lo quería.

Sus pies abandonaron el suelo. Su cuerpo fue levantado en peso y aunque no podía ver, sabía a donde se dirigía.

Sonrió pensando en las voces que escuchaba por todos lados, aunque mezcladas. Eso hacía que no se sintiera tan mal como siempre.

xxx

Las voces y las imágenes no cesaron. Aún pudo oírlas mientras su papá lo echaba sobre la cama y le sacaba la ropa a tirones. Podía ver a Takeru de nuevo, cuando iban a jugar al parque en la caja de arena, cuando lo subía a los juegos, cuando lo vigilaba para que no se cayera, cuando eran tan felices.

Todo estaba tan oscuro, ya no iba a poder ver los ojos de Taichi, ya no iba a poder ver el rostro de Takeru…

Tosía tratando de absorber algo de aire para poder respirar. A su papá no le pareció bien que lo cubra de sangre. Lo siguió golpeando.

Por lo menos no podía ver su rostro, encima de él, pero podía recordarlo, aunque cerraba los ojos cuando se lo hacía, no podía evitar recordarlo.

Sin querer empezó a llorar, sus ojos no le permitían ver nada pero le ardían igual. Estaba asustado como nunca antes en su vida. No quería dejar a Takeru, no quería perder a Taichi. Empezó a temblar violentamente y su papá se levantó de sobre su cuerpo desnudo y embarrado. Se levantó sintiéndose como los peces recién sacados del agua, ahogándose en su propia sangre. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

Cayó al suelo impulsado por un empellón de su papá y aterrizó de bruces. No podía ver nada, no podía sentir nada más que se estaba ahogando. Pensaba en Taichi, en Takeru… tenía mucho miedo. No paraba de toser, quería un poco de agua…

"Qué demonios…."

Escuchaba la voz preocupada de su papá mientras que la desesperación por respirar lo consumía aún más. Por fin escupió un poco y algo de aire entró a sus pulmones. Tenía los ojos abiertos y no veía más que oscuridad.

Pudo sentir que lo levantaban del suelo, que su papá luchaba por ponerle la ropa en su sitio. No podía estar pasando esto, su cuerpo se sentía como un trapo. Uno que otro ataque de tos le devolvía la movilidad. Se estaba poniendo fría la casa.

Logró vestirlo y sacarlo en brazos de la casa. No podía saber hacia donde iba, pero sólo quería decirle que lo bajara, que así no podía respirar. Parece que no sabía que hacer, porque su respiración estaba muy agitada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con él? Sólo quería que lo dejara tranquilo de una vez.

Por fin lo que tanto deseó se hizo realidad. Lo dejó sobre alguna superficie dura. Ya no podía oír nada más que las voces de Takeru y la suya, como si toda su vida pasara ante sus ojos.

Se quedó en donde lo dejaron sintiéndose abandonado, sin poder moverse. Como un pez al que abandonan sobre las redes. Sentía más miedo que nunca, más frío y más desesperación. No quería marcharse sin despedirse de Taichi, no podía irse sin decirle cuanto lo quería. Pero no podía hacer nada ahora. Sólo seguir pensando en él, hasta el final.

xxx

El teléfono sonó y su mamá fue a atender. No sabía porque pero sintió que algo estaba mal. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, algo definitivamente estaba mal. Su mamá se quedó frente al teléfono, pasmada un momento. Luego volteó con el rostro desencajado y le dijo.

"Vamos a salir Taichi. Ponte tu abrigo."

Supo que algo no estaba bien…. Supo que algo iba mal desde que no lo dejaron bajar del auto. Desde que su mamá regresó con la cara hinchada de dentro del hospital. Cuando lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a recorrer los pasadizos. Hikari se quedó en el auto, con su papá. Nunca vio a su papá con esa cara, ni cuando la abuela murió. No le querían decir nada y él tampoco quería saber porque sin que se lo dijeran podía darse cuenta que serían malas noticias.

Una enfermera estaba en la puerta cuando llegaron. Su mamá volteó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No quería entrar, no iba a entrar porque sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. No quería entrar, sin saber que pasaba la abrazó y empezó a llorar.

Ella también lloró, porque ya no pudo contenerse.

Taichi se secó las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo y la hizo a un lado. En ese momento supo que estaba pasando, supo porque se sintió tan mal cuando Yamato salió de su casa, porque sintió ganas de no dejarlo irse nunca. Sin poder controlarlo sus ojos se volvieron dos ríos. Y entró a la habitación… Los labios le temblaban….

Una enfermera le tapaba la visión. Avanzó sin querer llegar a la cama del hospital…La enfermera volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió con la sonrisa más triste del mundo.

Los labios le temblaban más que nunca…

Llegó a su lado con la vista nublada por las lágrimas… y no pudo contenerse…

"T…Taii…chi…. Te esta…ba….es…perando…"

No le pudo responder sólo le tomó una mano tibia. No podía saber si lo estaba mirando porque tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación. Pero sabía que era él y lo estaba esperando.

"Yo te … estaba esperando toda mi vida… Matt… yo…"

Y sonrió… despacio y más hilitos de sangre se deslizaron por su barbilla.

"Lo…sie..nnt…Ta..i.. no..me voy a ..poder que..dar contigo …com… quis..e.."

"No digas eso, te vas a mejorar y vamos a ir a la escuela juntos de nuevo. Ya vas a ver… no digas eso por favor…"

"Nnn…no…"

Le acarició la frente, liberándola de cabellos dorados mojados de sangre, su piel se estaba poniendo fría.

"Yo… t…te quie..ro ..much… sí.. Taichi…"

Taichi apretó los labios…

"Yo también Matt… muchísimo… eres muy especial para mí… por eso siempre quise estar contigo y…"

No pudo continuar porque se le anudo la garganta.

"¿D…verad?...Taii…"

Era curioso… las voces se hacían más débiles y lo estaban abandonando. Pero ya no sentía miedo… Ahora sólo podía escuchar a Taichi frente a él… Y hasta podía verlo un poquito borroso…Sonrió un poquito, de nuevo. Lo había ido a ver… Por lo menos se pudo despedir de él… De quién más quería…

Taichi no se pudo contener y le besó los labios húmedos de sangre. Y ambos sonrieron… y fueron felices unos segundos.

No podía creer lo que había pasado… Taichi le había dado un beso, un beso de alguien que sí lo quería. Alguien que siempre lo trató bien y nunca intentó hacerle daño.

En toda su vida había sido muy miserable, había pasado por momentos terribles y muchas veces renegó de su suerte. Pero este momento, compensaba todos los malos ratos que pudo tener, por un momento, por fin fue completamente feliz. Pudo sentirse querido, pudo sentir que todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante. Sabía que iba a ser cierto… ahora si iba a estar bien.

Taichi lo tomó de la mano y con la otra le acariciaba las mejillas. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar dentro del pecho. No quería separarse de su lado… no quería irse de ahí nunca más. Por fin se sentía muy feliz, porque Matt sentía lo mismo por él.

La enfermera que había estado pendiente de situación quiso apartar a Taichi cuando la máquina empezó a hacer sonidos agudos. Pero él no lo soltó… no lo iba a dejar ir. La otra enfermera llamó al doctor de turno. Y la mamá de Taichi se quedó en la puerta llorando en silencio.

No lo iba a dejar solo ahora que más lo necesitaba, no podía hacerle esto. La enfermera supo que no había nada más por hacer así que los dejó tranquilos a los dos. Taichi le dio otro beso antes que se acabaran de enfriar sus labios. Matt entreabrió los ojos y susurró para sus oídos.

"La… próxima v…ez q..e t…vea… me … queda..ré a tu lad…. Taichi…"

Taichi sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

Su mamá supo que estaba sucediendo y se abrazó a sí misma en la puerta de la habitación. La enfermera a su lado, no pudo dejar de soltar una lágrima.

El doctor llegó y la enfermera lo detuvo.

La mamá de Taichi se acercó a su hijo que seguía abrazándolo.

"Taichi… vamos afuera…"

Le dijo.

Él la miró pero su mirada estaba ahora pérdida en la sala.

"Sí mamita…. Ya se fue…"

**Continuará..**

**En el siguiente capitulo, un pequeño epílogo.**


	8. Epilogo

**:( Déjenme un comentario por favor... Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo hago un fanfish.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogo**

Ya ha pasado un mes y he vuelto a la escuela. Pero ya no es lo mismo. La verdad que cada vez que volteo y veo su sitio vacío… me imagino que no vino a clase porque está enfermo. A veces espero encontrarlo en el pasillo cuando entro a la escuela y hasta lo busco en el receso. Siempre traigo comida extra…pero nunca la acabo…

Mi mamá dice que necesito hablar con alguien acerca de esto. Pero no tengo nada que decir. Lo extraño mucho, nada más. La profesora del aula me llamó y me dijo lo mismo, que ya no soy el de antes. Pero cómo esperan que sea así si ya nada es igual. No lo voy a volver a ver…

No me siento bien después de todo…

Fui a su casa luego de que pasó todo, quería algo suyo para guardar… encontré que guardaba entre sus cosas la venda que le puso mi mamá la primera vez que vino a mi casa. No encontramos a nadie ahí, el lugar estaba vacío.

No me llevé nada de él, no había nada para mi ahí.…

Cuando interrogaron a su mamá dijo que todo era culpa del padre, que él era el responsable de todo. No le creí, no le creo a nadie. La policía lo estuvo buscando hasta que lo encontró en un bar. Lo arrestaron y ahora están haciéndole un juicio. Dicen que fue él… no puedo creerlo… no puedo…

Su papá me parecía una buena persona, él me dijo que Matt era el malo, que se había intentado suicidar y eso me dio miedo… me dio miedo porque no quería perderlo. Jamás pensé que fuera de ese modo… que todo fuera su culpa. Me hicieron ir de testigo al juicio…pero yo no quería ir, no quería verlo… fue su culpa… sólo quería que lo encerraran en algún lugar y nunca lo dejaran salir…

Merece que lo encierren para siempre. No tenía derecho a hacerle tanto daño. Mi mamá me dijo que tenía muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo y que tenía heridas internas. Eso fue lo que lo hizo desangrarse de a pocos. Y yo no me di cuenta, nunca lo noté…

Ni siquiera la noche que dormimos juntos… no es justo… no es…

Igual, hagan lo que hagan no me lo van a devolver…

Lo extraño tanto… tanto… yo quería que se quede a mi lado… me siento cada vez peor.

Pero él nunca dijo nada a nadie, nadie lo escuchaba, ni yo… ahora me muero por oír su voz de nuevo… lo extraño mucho… también me dijeron que estaba enfermo… tampoco le dijo a nadie que se sentía mal…

Ya no lo voy a volver a ver…nunca más… sólo cuando me toque irme con él. Supongo que me vendrá a buscar…

Te voy a estar esperando Yamato… no lo olvides… me lo prometiste….

Quiero que sea pronto… quiero verte pronto Yamato y nos vamos a quedar juntos para siempre…como me lo prometiste…

Hoy en el juicio contra su padre… sin que nadie me viera me fui al baño… y estuve tosiendo mucho… y escupí algo de sangre en el lavadero…

Por lo menos me dejaste algo para ir por ti… Más te vale venir pronto por mi.. Matt…. Te voy a estar esperando….

**Fin**


End file.
